Divergent My way
by fourtris4ever26
Summary: Just a divergent no war story! There will be all of the ships, fourtris, willstina, urlene, and sheke! Everyone who was dead is still alive!(Except for Al, I don't like him) Tris well be training the initiates with four and eventually fourtris babies...(rated M just to be safe!) Believe me, it gets better as you read it
1. Chapter 1 YAY!

**Hey guys, here's the new Divergent My Way! This is going to be a million times better then the other one and to the people who liked my story before, you will absolutely LOVE it now! I love all of my supporters and I just hope you like this story! Love you all!**

Tris's POV:

I wake up to a BEEP BEEP BEEP that must be my and Tobias's alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and snuggle deeper into Tobias's chest. Five minutes later, the alarm goes off even louder then before. I go to snooze it again but apparently it woke Tobias up so he turns the alarm clock off and hops out of bed. "Wake up, Trissy! Today is your first day of training initiates!" He says happily. Uhg he is such a morning person.

"Only if you stop calling me Trissy!" I say, closing my eyes once again. "We both know that's not gonna happen, Trissy." He says with a laugh. I groan and sit up on the bed hesitantly, then, when he least expected it, I darted into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. "Goddamnit Tris!" He says as I remove my clothes and turn the shower on. I hop in and take my time, knowing we don't have to be there for a while.

I get out and get a towel out of the linen closet. I put the towel on and walk out of the bathroom and to my dresser. I get out a lacy bra and a matching thong and put them on as Tobias goes in to the bathroom, then a minute later scolding me for using all the hot water. I laugh and get out a skin-tight black tank-top out and some also skin-tight blue jeans. Since joining Dauntless, I have gotten taller and got a fair amount of curves and my boobs have also grown to a B-cup. I put on some black converse and go to the cafeteria to get some muffins for me and Tobias, saying hello to some people on the way.

I get back to the apartment with two muffins and I set them on the table as Tobias walks out in a tight black shirt and some worn down blue jeans and also some black converse. He sits down and we both eat or muffins in silence.

When we are both done I turn to walk out but he stops me. I look at him confused. "I'm not letting you wear that in public, young lady." He says. "Then what do you want me to wear, dad?" I say teasingly. He runs to our room and a minute later he comes out with a baggy shirt and sweatpants. I laugh at him and throw the clothes on the couch and walk out of the apartment, and he soon follows.

We go straight to the net, knowing that the initiates will be here soon. We stand there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Tobias breaks it by asking me "Hey Tris, do you want to be called Tris or Six?" I ponder this for a minute. "Six, I think it sounds more intimidating." I say. "Well I think it sounds sexy." He whispers in my ear. I blush. I hear the train coming so I pry Four off of me and wait for the first jumper.

I hear Eric talking and then I hear a scream as a blur of yellow and red plummet into the net. Four tries to help the small figure out of the net but she slaps his hand away. I smile, she's more stubborn then I am, and that's saying a lot. She gets out of the net with ease and I finally get a good look at her. She is a small, thin girl with long blonde hair put up into two braids and strange dark green eyes. "Name?" I ask the girl, putting on my own instructor mode. She fidgets slightly, but quickly regains herself. "Taylor." She says confidently. "First jumper, Taylor!" I yell. I motion for Taylor to stand to the side as I see a flash of blue fall into the net. Tobias helps the person out and I see a tall, blonde, handsome looking Erudite boy. "Name?" Tobias asks him. "Kenny." He says with a smirk. Fucking arrogant son of a bitch. I motion for him to go stand with Taylor. He winks at me and then goes and stands by Taylor. This kind of a thing continues until there are 20 initiates.

After making sure that that was everyone, Four starts to talk. "Welcome to Dauntless, I'm Four and this is Six. We-" "Wait a sec, I'm confused, where's five then?" An Erudite girl says with a smirk. I walk up to the girl, take off her fake glasses, and snap them in half and throw them across the room. Everyone gasps. "What's your name initiate?" I say in a quiet voice. "A-a-a-Ash." She stutters. "Well, Ash, the first lesson in Dauntless is to keep your smartass mouth fucking shut. Got it?" I say. She nods. "Alright Four, think they got the jist. Continue." I say simply. He nods and continues. "Anyways, me and Tris will be the trainers for the transfers, the Dauntless born trainers should be here any sec-" just then Uriah and Christina burst through the door.

"Sorry bout that, small children pansycake things. I was at a leaders meeting with Christina. Anyways, Dauntless born, follow the unicorn!" Uri says as he takes a fake unicorn horn out of his pocket and straps it onto his head. We all look at him like he's the weirdest thing in the world, but he just stand there until the Dauntless born follow him out the door.

After he's gone, Tobias continues to tell the initiates about initiation and then gives them the tour of the compound. "Any questions?" Four asks. No one raises their hand. "Alrighty then." He says and we go to the cafeteria. We get our food and sit down with our friends. I sit next to Christina and Four sits across from me and next to Zeke.

I see Ash coming over to our table and just ignore her. She goes to four and taps his shoulder. He turns around and she twirls her hair and bites her lip. Pathetic. "Hey Four, I was meaning to ask you, are you single? Because I think we'd make a great couple..." She says seductively, placing her hand on his shoulder. Four takes Ash's hand off of his shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm not single." He says firmly. She puts her hand back on his shoulder. "Well she doesn't have to know." She says, winking at him. He once again takes her hand off of his shoulder. "Well she kinda does, we're engaged." He says with a smile. I smile too, looking down at my engagement ring that he gave me a few weeks back. She looks at it and blushes slightly, but still tries to flirt with him. "So who is this chick, anyways? I mean she can't be better then me." She says arrogantly. "I'll tell you along with all of the initiates after initiation." He says. She continues to flirt with him but he just turns around and continues eating and chatting with us as if she isn't there. She walks away in anger and defeat. I laugh along with the rest of the group.

After we eat, we take the transfers to the training room and explain how initiation works and then take them to their dorms. We give them black clothing and tell them to be in the training room by 8 or they're factionless. We leave after making sure we did everything. As soon as our apartment for choose and locks, Tobias is kissing me. He bites my lip and I grant him entrance. Our tongues fight for dominance, him eventually winning and exploring my mouth. His hands go to my boobs and I freeze, eyes snapping open. He removes them quickly. "Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry, I forgot all about your fear and-" I cut him off with a kiss. He pulls back and smiles. "I'm tired, let's go to bed, Toby." I say, kissing him on the cheek. He nods and we both go in my bedroom and fall fast asleep.

**Sooo how'd you like it?! Yeah, way better then my other one, right? No answer? Alrighty then... hope you liked it and please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 yay friend shout-out

**Hey guys, there isn't anything I have to say but just thank you for the support all of you are giving me and merry late Christmas! Love u all!**

Tris's POV:

I wake up to Tobias shaking me awake. "Tris! Tris! Get up! We're late!" My eyes snap open and I jump out of bed. Tobias is ready and he set out some clothes for me. He laughs. "Gotcha Trissy!" He says with a grin. I groan. "Go wake up the initiates!" I say, picking out some other clothes because the ones Toby laid out for me were loose and ugly as he goes to wake up the initiates.

I get out some black yoga pants, a black sports bra, and my black tennis shoes with aqua laces. I quickly eat a chocolate muffin and then go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a high ponytail. I put on some waterproof mascara and blush and leave to go to the training room. I get there and Tobias is the only one in the training room. He sees me and smirks. "I never got my kissy, Trissy." He says playfully as he walks over and kisses me passionately.

I kiss him back and he bites my lip asking for entrance. I happily oblige as his hands snake around my waist as mine are on his shoulders. We kiss for a couple more minutes and we pull apart to see Taylor at the door, eyes wide. We pull apart quickly as I attempt to straighten out my hair and he pulls his shirt down. "Ummm, I'm sorry if I was, ummm, interrupting anything." She stutters. "Oh it's ok Taylor, but please don't tell the rest of the initiates, we were going to keep it a secret until initiation was over." I explain. She nods. "Ok, I understand." Taylor says sincerely. I thank her as the rest of the transfers file in and Tobias takes over.

"Ok initiates, today you will be learning how to shoot a gun, now everyone, go get a gun. Now!" He says and they all rush to get a gun and go to a target. "Ok, now the trick is to inhale, aim, exhale, shoot. I will demonstrate." Four says with an expressionless face. He inhales, aims at the target, exhale, then guess the gun and it hits the center. All the initiates look at him with awe. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start shooting!" I yell.

They start to fire the bullets and nobody his the target for a few minutes. Then, Taylor fires and it hit the center. She grins and fits another shot in the same exact spot. I go over to her. "Put your gun down." I say. She puts it down immediately. "Now pick it up and fire again. She does, using Four's technique and she hits the center. I smile. "Great job, Taylor." I say with a smile. She smiles back. I look to see that some people have hit their targets also. I look at Taylor again and I see her doing amazing. I look at her target to see that she spelled out 'I'm bored' on it. I go over to her "you've done enough. You can go on your phone or whatever. She thanks me and sits against the wall and starts playing on her phone.

A couple minutes later, Eric comes bursting in. He sees Taylor and goes over to me. "What the hell is she doing on get phone and not shooting?" He yells in anger. "Calm down Eric, she's pretty much mastered shooting." I say, pointing at her target. He looks at Taylor and then the target, and laughs. "Do you really expect me to believe that a little amity girl did that? Pathetic." He says, smirking. Taylor balls her hands in fists.

"Tris, give me a fucking gun so I can show this douche I'm not an amity anymore."She says. I toss her a gun and she catches it without looking, because she is starting daggers at Eric. She goes to an empty target and fires multiple times. By now everyone is watching this dispute. When she's done with the target, she steps back and admires her work. I look at the target and I see that is says 'fuck you douche bag' in fancy, cursive letters. Eric sees this and nearly faints, but regains himself and gets a gun of his own and tries to shoot her, but it misses by a foot. I laugh internally. He fires again and it was about a half a foot away from her head. She didn't even flinch. She fires at his foot and it hits spot on his toe. He howls in pain, clutching his foot. "You will pay for this, amity." He says and limps out. She just shrugs and goes back to her phone.

After everyone has hit the target at least once, I dismiss them to lunch. Everyone leaves except for a candor boy, Tom I think his name is. "Hey there beautiful, what do you say we go to your room and I'll give you a good time." He says with a wink. I smile sweetly and then punch him in the face. "No thanks, I have a fiance, thank you very much." I say with a smirk as he holds his nose as blood comes out of it. I smile and walk out with four.

We get to our apartment and as soon as I shut the door and lock it his lips are on mine. He pushes me up against a wall and continues to kiss me hungrily. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and he carries us to the couch. He sits down as I sit on top of him, kissing him passionately and sweetly. His arms go around my waist and I take his shirt off. I touch his gorgeous abs and he starts to kiss my neck cautiously.I moan softly and he smirks as he continues to kiss and nibble on my neck. I moan a bit louder and his hands go to my shirt and just as he starts to lift it, there is a knock at the door.

I sigh and straighten out my hair as I get off of him. I open the door and I see Ash there in some very revealing clothes. She looks at me confused. "Um isn't this Four's apartment?" She says, trying to look inside. "Um, no..." I say worried that she would find out about me and Tobias. "I live here." I say slowly. Well at least I'm not lying. Just then, Tobias, being an idiot, comes to the door. Well at least he put his shirt back on. "Oh, hey there Four." She says with a wink. "Go away Ash." I say, getting fed up with her crap. "Oh please, he wants me here more then he wants you here." She says flipping her hair. Oh if only she knew that me and Tobias are engaged. "Ok that's it, I'm fed up with your shit. Go away Ash!" Four screams. She looks at him, bewildered. Then he does the most unexpected thing. He kisses me, and of course, I kiss him back. I hear Ash's frustrated scream as she storms away. I laugh as does Tobias. We then go back in his apartment and figure out who is going to be fighting who tomorrow...

**Yea yea, I know. The end of the chapter totally sucked. But oh well. But anyways, you can blame my best friend Taylor for that because she would not stop texting me, ok jk I was the one txting her. but it doesn't matter now. Big shout-out to her though: hi Taylor! Thank you for absolutely being the bestest friend ever (and I don't care if bestest isn't a word) but just thank you for being amaze balls! -Boo Tay Tay (only Taylor will get that) thank you everyone for your support and plz favorite, follow, and review! Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 yay Trissy!

**Hey guys, as you've probably noticed, I've been updating a lot more often. Like almost every day. Well you all can thank Taylor for that because every single day she wants me to update and she pretty much controls me so yea... don't thank me thank her. Hope u like this chapter, now just read it.**

Tris POV:

I shut the door after Ash left and looked at Tobias a bit annoyed. "Why did you do that? I had it under control!" I say a little bit harsher then I intended. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was an initiate at the door, and she was getting on my nerves anyways." He said, trying to brighten the mood. I smile apologetically.

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask him, remembering the initiates. "Ummm." He says, checking his watch. "1:05" he says. I nod. We have 25 minutes until we have to go back to train. "Well since we have 25 minutes..." I say, stepping closer to him. He smiles and kisses me hungrily. I kiss him back and he bites my lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and he pulls away. "Wanna take this to the bedroom, Trissy?" He says, eyes turning darker with lust. I fidget nervously but then I nod, I need to be brave and get rid of this stupid fear.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom, laying me down gently on the bed and climbing on top of me. He continues to kiss me as he starts to pull off my shirt and I let him. He takes mine of and then takes off his own, revealing his gorgeous abs. He starts to kiss me again as his lips find my neck as he simultaneously fiddles with my bra strap. I moan quietly and from there, things only escalate.

...Oh don't mind me, just a page break...

After I put my clothes back on, Tobias kisses me once more before we go to the training room. We get there and see a couple initiates are here early, including Ash. She looks at me with absolute rage and I can also see a hint of jealousy. I laugh internally as she continues to stare daggers at me. Damn, if looks could kill. Me and Tobias start setting up the knifes and new targets. I save the ones that Taylor shot earlier, deciding to give them to her at the end of initiation if she makes it, which she probably will. As me and Tobias finish setting up, the rest of the initiates file in.

After Tobias explains how to throw a knife, he motions for me to stand in front of the target, and I do, already knowing what he's going to do. "Wait a sec, are you going to throw knifes at her?" A girl named Sarah says, looking a bit worried. "Let's hope he has bad aim." Ash says to Kayla and they both laugh. "Yes I am, but don't worry, I won't hit her." He says with a smile. "Now this one will land right beside her left hand." He says, aiming the knife, preparing to throw. He throws it and it hits right where he said it would go and all the initiates gasp. "Now, this one will go right above her head." He says and once again, throws it right where he said. This is fun. "Now this next one will nick her ear just a bit." He says and I smile at the memory. He throws and it and it nicks my ear right where it did last year. I smile widely and so does he. "Now start throwing, you pansycakes." I say with a laugh.

They all get knifes and start throwing. I notice that Taylor gets a bullseye the first time and walk over to her. "How did you do that?" I ask her. "Well I used to throw rocks at apples when I didn't feel like climbing. Guess I got a decent aim over the years." She says, shrugging. I nod, but I'm not sure if I believe that. After about 4 hours, everyone has hit the target so I dismiss them for the rest of the day since Tobias left to run an errand.

Everyone leaves except for one person. Ash. "Go on, Ash, you're dismissed." I say, picking up some knifes. "I just want you to know that someday, Four will be mine, no matter what. So you'd better watch your back. Not like he'll keep you forever though. I mean just look at you." She says with a look of disgust. "Actually, if you didn't know, we're engaged and believe me, even if we did break up he wouldn't date you. You're mean and arrogant and just way too self indulged. You don't care about anyone other then yourself. Get it through you brain, Ash. He's mine and he always will be." I say, getting fed up. She looks at me, shocked. She walks out without another word and I just continue to clean up the knifes.

Tobias comes back and we head back to the apartment for the rest of the day and finish the fight pairs. We end up with:

Gabi vs. Sarah

Emmery vs. Tempest

Derek vs. Tom

Taylor vs. Ash

Kenny vs. Trace

Kayla vs.

Since there is an odd number of initiates, Kayla will not be fighting. "What do you think?" I ask Tobias, showing him the pairings. He nods. "Yeah, that seems fair." He says, yawning. "Let's go to bed." I say as I put away everything and clean up. He nods and heads of to bed. I finish picking up around the apartment and then go to bed too.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, love all of you guys, I'll update whenever Taylor wants me to. Goodbye FOUR now, my lovelies. (See what I did there? Four? Ok... bye then...)**


	4. chapter 4 the fights! Yaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

**Hey guys, I updated twice today! I just want you guys to know that the only reason I write this story is for you guys and because it's fun! So I really go out you enjoy this chapter and plz give me some support! Love u all!**

Tris's POV (shocker, right?):

I wake up to Tobias getting out of bed around 6 in the morning. "Toby, what are you doing?" I ask, confused. "Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up Tris. I was just gonna go train. If you wanna come with me you're free to." He says, kissing my cheek. "What kind of training?" I ask him, sitting up on the bed. "Just physical stuff. You coming or not, babe?" He says as he gets out some clothes and turning the lights in the room on. I nod and get some clothes out too. I get out a sports bra and some tight short shorts. He goes into the bathroom as I get dressed and he comes out in a black skin-tight tank-top and some basketball shorts. I put my hair into a tight high ponytail and we both get our black sneakers on and walk over to the pit to get some food.

We both get a blueberry muffin and eat it on our way to the training room. We get to the training room to see one of the Dauntless borns are also here working on a punching bag. He stops and waves really quick and the gets back to the bag. I also go over to a punching bag and Tobias goes to the knifes. I start to punch the bag and I start to think of all of my problems as I punch it and I start to do a bunch of complicated punches and kicks and I bring the bag down in a matter of minutes. I see the Dauntless born boy is doing the same and his also goes down. He looks at it with pride and I walk over to him.

"Great job, kid. What's your name?" I ask as he puts the punching bag back up. "Christian. You? I haven't seen you in training. You a transfer?" He asks, looking me over. Not like a perv, but just looking at my strengths. "Oh I'm not an initiate, I'm one of the trainers. But I understand why you think that. My name is Six and to answer your question, yes, I am a transfer." I say with a smile as I set up a punching bag beside him. He blushes and I laugh. "Oh, um, sorry. But I'm just curious, what faction are you from?" He asks politely. "Abnegation." I say with a smile. His jaw drops. I laugh once more and then start hitting the bag again. I continue to make small talk with Christian until I'm done with the punching bag. I go over to knifes with Tobias and practice throwing until I'm tired out. "Let's take a break, four." I say, out of breath. He agrees and we go sit down against the wall and I drink a bottle of water in a matter of seconds. I see that it's 7:30 and since training starts at 8:30 I decide to go back to the apartment and take a shower.

"Later Six! Later Four!" Christian says as we head out. "Bye Christian! Great job by the way!" I say, waving. "Thanks!"he says and me and Tobias go back to the apartment. I take a quick shower and put on a black tank-top but keep the short shorts and my sneakers. I put my hair in a high ponytail again and also put a headband in too. I look at the clock and I see it's 7:50. Tobias and I decide to go to the training room and put the fighting pairs on the board. We put the pairs on but we hide them since we aren't doing fighting until after lunch. Tobias and I put up 11 punching bags up for the initiates and two for me and Tobias and leave the rest on the ground since we don't need them. Once we're done setting up, we have 10 minutes until training starts today so I whip out my phone and decide to text Christina since I've been to busy to do anything with her.

Hey Chris, how's it going?-Tris

Oh hey Trissy! Anything new?;) ;)- Christina

Um, yeah... got over my fear...-Tris

Which one? -Christina

Um... intimacy... Don't freak out! -Tris

Omg I'm so happy for u! How wuz it? -Christina

Um.. good I guess, but no details for you! -Tris

Aw come on! Fine, tell me later :) -Christina

Whatever. Gotta go, initiates. Bye. -Tris

Ok bye! You will tell me! I will force it out of you! Bye Trissy poo -Christina

I laugh and put my phone away as the initiates all trickle in slowly. Once they are here, Tobias starts to explain what we are going to do today. "So initiates, today, we will be learning how to fight. After lunch, you will be fighting one of your fellow initiates. But for now, you will be practicing on these punching bags. Now, first, Tris will show you how good you can get. If you're lucky, you'll be half as good as her. Tris?" I nod and step up to one of the punching bags and start to do a bunch of complicated kicks and punches as I think of Marcus and how he would hurt my Tobias. It filled me with fury and in moments, my punching bag was at the other side of the room. I look to the initiates and all of them are looking at me in awe.

I smirk and step away, letting four show them the basic moves as I sit and watch his muscles as he punches the bag and how they flex and it completely memorizes me. Once he's done showing them the basic moves, he lets them go to the punching bags and practice. I see a couple of them are doing great, such as Kenny, Derek, and Taylor. I see some decent ones such as Trace, Tempest, Sarah, Ash, and Emmery. Then I see the not so good ones, Tom, Kayla, and Gabi. After helping everyone get at least alright with the punching bags it's already time to go to lunch.

"You guys are dismissed. When you get back, your pairings will be up on the board." I say and they all go to lunch. Me and Tobias clean up in silence and get the simulation ready. Since last year, the fights have always been a problem because some people wind up in the infirmity and cannot continue the physical part of initiation. But this year, we came up with a simulation where they can fight in the simulation, then come out with no injuries whatsoever. Although they can feel the pain of getting hurt in the simulation, their injuries with not come back after the they wake up, effectively reducing the trips to the infirmity.

We set up the board with the pairings on it. By the time we're done setting up, it's 1:15, so we still have 15 minutes left. We decide to go eat with our friends briefly. Tobias and I each get a hamburger, some Pepsi, and a rather large slice of Dauntless cake. We go sit with our friends and make small talk and Zeke right there and then decides to have a truth or dare party. Me and Tobias agree to go because it's on Friday and Friday there is no training (It's Wednesday right now.).

After we eat, we go back to the training room and we walk in to see Taylor and Kenny... kissing? My jaw drops and so does Tobias's. After I get over the shock, I clear my throat, hoping to get their attention. It works and they both jump away from each other, blushing. I wink at Taylor and she blushes even more. "Sorry if we were interrupting anything..." I say, remembering what Taylor says when she walked in on me and Tobias kissing. She laughs, remembering too. I then uncover the board so the initiates can see who they are paired with as they are now starting to enter the room.

Taylor's POV:

Tris winks at me and I get even more embarrassed that her and Tobias just walked in on me and Kenny. I look at him and see that he's blushing too. "Sorry if we were interrupting anything..." Tris says and I remember when I walked in on them kissing. I laugh along with Tris. She then goes over to the board and uncovers it, revealing the pairings for the fights today.

Gabi vs. Sarah

Emmery vs. Tempest

Derek vs. Tom

Taylor vs. Ash

Kenny vs. Trace

Kayla vs.

Yes! I was hoping I would get Ash. Every single day she's been plotting revenge on Tris because she took four away but the truth is she never had four in the first place, so I'm glad I'll be able to beat her to a pulp. I also see that Kenny got a pretty good opponent too and he'll be able to beat him easily. For starts to explain how the fighting I'd going to work and I listen in just in case there is something I need to know.

"So today, you will be fighting one of your fellow initiates, but not like you'd think. You will actually be fighting in a simulation so that nobody is permanently hurt physically." Ok, I get that. It's a shame though. "However, if you, for example, get punched in the simulation, it will still hurt as much as it would in real life, it's just not permanent. Now, since there is an odd number of you, Kayla well not be fighting today." I hear her sigh in relief. "Now, first up is Gabi and Sarah." Four says. They both go up and they look really nervous. Four directs them to the chairs. He takes out a shot and injects it into each of them.

They close their eyes and four turns on the tv screen I just now noticed and starts typing really fast into his laptop that's hooked up to the tv. The tv then clicks on and I see Gabi and Sarah in a boxing arena. "They don't know they are in a simulation, and neither will most of you." Four says, not looking away from the tv. Tris then speaks into a headset. "Fight." She says and they start to fight, using the techniques that four showed them. In the end, Sarah ended up winning the fight by punching Gabi hard in the temple causing her to go unconscious. They both jolt awake in the chairs and look around the room, confused but then remember they were in a simulation. Tris circles Sarah's name on the board and calling the next group.

Tris's POV:

After everybody is done fighting, the people who won them are:

Sarah

Emmery

Derek

Taylor

Kenny

By the time everyone is done fighting, it's only 3:30, so Four and I let them leave early. Since Tobias and I haven't made the pairs for tomorrow's fights, we decide to do those first. We walk back to the apartment hand in hand getting ideas of who should fight and what their scores should be. We get to the apartment and write down how good everyone did with the punching bag:

Erudite:

Kenny:8

Ash:6

Trace:7

Kayla:4

Candor:

Derek:9

Sarah:7

Tom:3

Amity:

Taylor: 9

Emmery: 7

Abnegation:

Tempest: 6

Factionless:

Gabi:4

Then, with the Erudite part of me, wrote how the scores will work. First, you put the score that they got. Then if they won, add the score of the other person to their score. If they lost, subtract the other person's score to theirs. Example: persons score: 6, their opponents score: 4, if they win: 6+4= their score is ten. If they lose: 6-4= their score is two.

The scores we came up with are:

Kenny

Taylor

Emmery

Derek

Sarah

Kayla

Trace

Tempy

Ash

Gabi

Tom

"Does this look fair?" I ask Tobias, showing him my method and the scores. "Wow, Tris. This is impressive. Did you get Erudite as one of your results last year?". He asks, bewildered at the actually quite simple method. "Um, yeah. Why?" I ask, confused. "Because this method is amazing! Oh and yes, it looks fair to me." He says, nodding. I look at the time and it's 4:45, almost time to go to dinner. "Hey let's head out, babe." I say, pointing to the clock. He nods and gets up and we walk to dinner together.

**So I really really really hope you liked that chapter and plz just help me out here and give me the follows and favorites and reviews I used to have! I love all of you guys and I'll probably update tomorrow. Love Ya Taylor!**


	5. Chapter 5 FINALLY!

**Hey guys OMG I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I really didn't have time to update and I got my electronics taken away multiple times! I hope you can forgive me! Enjoy this chapter!**

Tris's P.O.V

Me and Tobias walk to the pit in silence occasionally nodding a hello to our fellow Dauntless. We get to the cafeteria and get some hamburgers and Dauntless cake. We sit at our usual table with the gang and immediately are bombarded with questions about last night. I glare at Christina since she was the only one I told about conquering my fear of intimacy. "Why didn't you guys tell us?!" Uriah screams. "Well it's not exactly something you share at a dinner table, Uri." Four says flatly, gesturing Will, who looks like he's about to puke. After that comment, nobody else questions it and we just talk about the initiates.

Taylor's POV:

I sit down for dinner at the transfer's take in the cafe with Kenny and his friends: Derek, Sarah, and Kayla. Kayla glares at me but doesn't say anything. Kenny sees the tension and wraps his free hand around me. "They just aren't used to you, but don't worry about them, they're cool." He whispers in my ear. I nod to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Taylor. Taylor, these are my friends, Derek, Sarah, and Kayla." Kenny says with a smile. Sarah nods a polite hello, Kayla just glares at me again, and Derek pats Kenny on the back saying "good job man!" I let out a small giggle and that's when Kayla loses it. "Why her!? Out of everyone in Dauntless you pick her!? Ugh you disgust me Kenny, dating a softie is NOT the way to go!" She screams at him. She storms away and Sarah runs to go calm her down. "A softie?" I ask Kenny. "Is that the best nickname she could come up with?" I ask with a laugh, trying to smooth out the tension I just caused. He laughs along lightly and kisses me full on the lips. I kiss him back and deepen it, smiling. We continue this for God knows how long until we are pulled apart by Derek. "You should keep that in the bedroom, ok Ken?" He says jokingly. Kenny nods and we leave the cafe, heading straight for the initiate's dorm.

We get there and start kissing again, but this time, it feels needier then in the cafe. He lays me down on the bed and kisses me with such passion I just might explode. He takes off his shirt and tosses it lightly onto the ground. He begins to slowly take off my shirt, and I freeze in fear. He notices but continues to inch it off and kiss me passionately. I pull him away in fear, but he barely notices. I see no other way to end this, so I slap him, hard. He pulls away and he looks at me in horror.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He says, just now noticing that I am frozen with fear. "It's fine. I'm fine." I say, getting up and leaving him in the room. After I'm out I start running hard. I have no idea where but I have to go somewhere. I go to the chasm and pick up a large rock. I throw it into the chasm and sink to the ground. As I'm looking down, I notice something. A small crack under a rock. I go over to it and lift up the rock to see a small hole that I could probably fit in.

I go inside and out the rock over the hole. I look around and see a staircase. I follow it out to a small cave. I go to a corner in the cave and start to cry. I hear voices above me, probably people looking for me. I lay down on the hard floor and somehow I find sleep.

Tris's POV:

After we eat, Tobias and I leave the cafe to go to our apartment. As we are walking, we see a small figure with blonde hair running from the initiates dorm and towards the chasm. I look at the figure and point it out to Tobias. We stop and look at it but it is soon gone. A moment later, another figure runs out and spots us. It runs towards us and one is closer I can see that it's Kenny. "Tris! Four!" He yells. We run over to him.

"What's the matter Kenny? Are you ok?" Tobias asks him. "Taylor. She ran. I don't know where she went but she might be by the chasm." He says urgently. We run to the chasm and I look into it to make sure she isn't there. "Taylor! Taylor!" Kenny screams. Tobias keeps looking at the rocks but I'm not sure why. Finally, he lifts one up to reveal a small hole. I then remember that he had found a small cave in the chasm and that's where we had our first kiss. He jumps into the hole and comes out a moment later with Taylor, asleep in his arms. "Damn it." Kenny says with anger when he sees her. I can see on his face plainly is hatred.

Then, Taylor awakens with a small cough and his face changes to a smile. But I can see right through him. He doesn't care about her and he is probably just using her. She sees Kenny and she buries her face into Four's chest, shivering with fear. I look at him as he rushes over to her with fake joy that she was found. "Taylor! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He says with fake worry. "Go away. I need some time alone right now. We'll talk later." She says coldly. He looks at her with shock, but nods in understanding. What did he do to her? "Four, let's take her to our apartment." I say. He nods and we walk away to our apartment.

Taylor's POV:

When Four sets me down, I see that I am in a small one room apartment. Tris sits down with me on the couch I'm on and rubs my back soothingly. "What happened Taylor?" She said with concern. "H-he tried to-" I manage to say before starting to sob. She rubs my back again. "He tried to do what? Did he hurt you?" She says with worry. "No, he didn't hurt me." I manage to get out before another round of sobs come out of me.

"I think I have an idea of what he did." Four says flatly as he stands in front of the couch by Tris. She looks at him in question. "Where did he touch you, Taylor?" Four says with sincerity. Tris's eyes widen. "Umm..." I say, unsure. "It's alright. You can tell us." Four says soothingly. I take a deep breath. "He tried to have sex with me. He tried to take off my shirt so I slapped him and ran." I say shaking.

"Is that one of your fears, Taylor? Intimacy?" Tris asks in disbelief. I nod, looking down. "It's okay. It's just that Tris has that fear too." Four says with understanding. I look to Tris in disbelief. She nods. "Is that all he did, Taylor?" He asks cautiously. I sigh. "Yes. That's all. I don't know why I freaked out. I'm sorry to bother you." I say, standing up and starting towards the door. "No, it's okay." Four says, holding me back. "We understand. No need to be sorry." I nod. "Okay, and thank you." I add. They nod and I walk out.

I go to the cafe since I never finished my meal and sit down with my friends, Emmery, Tempest, Lucy, Braden, Trace, and a kid I've never seen before. "Hey guys, what's up?" I say sitting down next to Braden, now a bit more controlled then in Four's apartment. "Nothing really. Why were you sitting with Kenny and his posse?" He says. "Um, Kenny is my boyfriend." I say. Everyone stops talking at my table. "What? Why him?! Ugh you have a really bad taste in guys." Braden says in disbelief. "It's fine, I'm probably gonna break up with him next time I see him." I say, shrugging it off. "Why?" The new kid says. I stare at him for a moment, studying him."Who the fuck are you?" I say to the kid. "Christian." He says a bit too politely. He offers his hand for me to shake but I slap it away. "Aaa, what the fuck was that for?" He says, his hand cradled in his other hand. "Fuckin pussy." I say, shaking my head and turning back to Braden.

"Was that completely necessary, Taylor?" He says, trying not to smile but failing epicly. "Actually, it was. I don't like people all up in my fucking business." I say shrugging. Braden nods, following. "But to answer the pussy's question, Kenny tried to have sex with me, long story short." I say. Braden looks at me wide eyed. "He did WHAT!? That fucking bastard!" Braden says, getting up from his seat. I get up and try to stop him but he runs out of the cafe before I even know what he's doing. "Aw shit." I say under my breath as I race after him. I run after him as fast as I can but he runs out of sight. I pump my legs as hard as they will take me.

I finally see him come back into view but I see that he has stopped. I then see that he has Kenny pinned up against a wall and is repeatedly punching him in the face. "Braden! Stop! What the fuck!" I scream as I reach them. By the time I yank Braden off of Kenny, Kenny is unconscious and I think he might have a broken nose. "Braden what the fuck!? You can't do that! I was taking care of this and you just have to go break my boyfriend's nose!" I scream at him with fury.

He looks at me, hurt. "I'm sorry. I just lost it for a second. I'm really sorry, Taylor. But you were gonna break up with him anyways, right?" He says, looking at the now-stirring Kenny. "That doesn't mean you can go beat him up! I'm the one who overreacted and he didn't even get that far!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with a sorry and slightly hurt expression. "I'm sorry Taylor." He said, tears streaming down his face. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry for lashing out on you." I say moving towards him and hugging him tightly.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Kenny yelled, trying to pry Braden off of me. "Go away, asshole." I say, burying my face into Braden's chest. "Listen babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know intimacy was one one of your fears and if I had, I would have never done that to you." He said.

"Who the fuck are you calling babe?!" A young woman walked up to us. She looked like she was around 19 with platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes. Kenny looked at her, then looked back at me, his eyes practically out of their sockets. "Oh shit." He said, trying to run away. Braden grabbed him and pulled him back before he could get far. "Who the fuck is she, Kenny?! I thought we had something special!" The blonde screamed at him. "Aw shit Lindsay, I'm sorry. I messed up big time. I swear she means nothing to me. I'm so sorry." He said with fake tears running down his face. Little fuckin pussy. "Oh baby it's ok! Everybody makes mistakes and I completely understand. As long as she meant nothing to you I'm fine." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I swear, she means nothing to me. Let's go to your place." He said with a wink.

While all of this was happening, I was busy crying inside while simultaneously holding Braden back from probably murdering Kenny and that little whore of his. As soon as they were out of sight, I let go of Braden, fell to the ground and started to sob. Braden was about to go after them when he saw me crying. He instantly wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me and for the first time since I left Amity, I felt like I was truly loved. He let me cry for God knows how long until I finally fell asleep in his friendly, caring arms

**Please give me feedback on this fanfic my lovelies! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyy I'm back! I'm gonna start updating A LOT MORE OFTEN to make up for me not updating in so long! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me feedback on this. Love you all, enjoy!**

Taylor's POV

I wake up with a splitting headache. I groan loudly as I stretch, lifting my arms up in the air. I open my eyes and I find myself inside of a small apartment. It is only one room and there is a living space, a small kitchen with a mini fridge, a dining space, a door I'm assuming led to a bathroom, the front door, and a twin bed that I'm on.

I start to freak out because I have no idea where the hell I am, but then I hear a toilet flush and water running behind the door. The door opens to reveal Braden. "Oh hey, you're awake." He says with a smile. "How long have I been out?" I ask out of curiosity. "Just a couple hours, not that long. It's 5:00 right now." He said with a friendly smile. He looks happy, but I can see in his eyes that he wants to tell me something.

"Are you okay Braden?" I ask him, slightly concerned. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you something. Actually I've been meaning to tell all of our friends this too, but I'm scared of what you guys will think."he says, sitting down next to me on the bed. "What is it, Braden? You can tell me anything." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Okay, just don't tell the others for now, I want to tell them." He says, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Okay I promise. What is it?" I say, scooting closer to him. "I really don't know any other way to put this. I'm-" he says, cutting off. I look over to him to see he is crying. "Braden, what is it?" I say, now very concerned about him. "Okay fine! I'm fucking gay!" He says, starting to sob.

Gay!? Wow that was NOT what I expected. Not that I care, he's still my best friend and nothing at all could ever change that. I look at him in complete shock for a moment.

"Well? Say something!" He says, standing up. I stand up too and look at him straight in the eyes. I then grin from ear to ear and give him a crushing bear hug. He smiles too and hugs me back tight. We stand there for a moment, hugging. After a while he pulls apart from me. "Are you really completely okay with this?" He says nervously. "Why the hell wouldn't I be? I still view you the same even if you like boys. That's what friends are for." I say with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't think you would react like this. I just told my parents and my brother yesterday and they said that they knew since I was a KID. Can you believe that? They were just waiting for me to say it. But really Taylor, thanks for understanding and supporting me, it means a lot." He says, smiling even wider.

"When do you want to tell the others? You have to tell them sometime." I say, looking into his eyes as they go from happy to worried. "Oh shit, I forgot about the others. I don't know what I'm gonna do." He says, sitting back down.

"Wait a sec, back up. You have a brother? You never told me this. Is he in Dauntless?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "Um yeah, I have two older twin brothers and a sister on the way. One of my brothers is in Dauntless, the other transferred to Erudite. They're 18. I haven't heard from Collin, the one who transferred, since he left for Erudite. But my other brother, Dustin, I see him all the time." He says, happy to get out of that other conversation. "Oh cool. And you're gonna have a baby sister soon? That's really cool. How far along is your mom?" I ask out of curiosity. "Almost 5 months. And my mom already has a name for her." He says with a small smile. "Ooooh tell me!" I squeal. "Aarynn. It's adorable right?!" He says, also squealing. I then have a feeling that Braden is going to be the best gay friend a girl could ever have.

Tris's POV:

"Wow." I say, breathless. Me and Tobias had just finished making love and it had never felt better. "Wow yourself. You're fucking amazing, Tris." Tobias said with a huge grin on his face. This is only the second time we've done this but I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of it from now on.

"We should probably go, though. It's almost dinnertime." I say, looking at the clock and seeing it is 5:00 and dinner starts at 5:15. "Damn it. Alright."Tobias says, getting out of bed. We quickly get some clothes on and go out the door to the cafe. When we get there, or friends are already sitting down. We go get our food and then sit down with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tobias says, still having a huge grin on his face. "Whoa dude. I've never seen you this happy. Have you two been doin some things lately?" Zeke says with a wink. Tobias and I both blush. "Whoa, you two are serious?! I was just joking but good for you guys! You used protection right?" He says with a grin.

"Protection? What's that?" I ask. "You know, condoms? They keep you from having babies." He says, looking over to me. "So you didn't? You know you could get pregnant, right?" He says a bit nervously. It had just dawned on me that sex equalled babies. Fuck, how could I forget that?! I look over to Tobias and he looks pretty terrified.

"Fuck, I forgot about protection." He mumbled under his breath. Christina came and sat next to me. "You didn't know what protection was?! Do they not teach you that in Abnegation?" Chris says, baffled. "I guess not. People in Abnegation only have sex to reproduce, not just for fun." I said. "Well in a couple weeks, you should take a pregnancy test, and use protection from now on. Ok?" Christina said. I nod slightly. This is NOT good.

Taylor's POV:

"Hey, should we go get food or something? I'm starving." I say to Braden. Ever since the talk we had, we've been playing video games on his Xbox one. Right now, we were playing a game called minecraft. "Um, not really, I was gonna eat at my parents house with my family. You can come if you want, but it's not for another hour." He said, not taking his eyes of the screen. "Oh, and if you can't wait, there's some food in the fridge." He said, gesturing to the mini fridge.

"You could have just told me where the food was." I said, getting up and opening the mini fridge. There wasn't much, just some leftover lasagna, a couple sodas, and a couple slices of Dauntless cake. I take a slice of cake out and go back to sit on the couch. I watch him play for a while, it's actually kind of amusing how much he sucks at this game. After a while, he turns off the Xbox. "It's time to go to my parent's house for dinner. Do you wanna come?" He said getting up. "Yeah, I'd love to." I say happily. I've been looking forward to meeting his family.

He nods and we exit his apartment. We walk over to the slightly bigger apartments and stop at apartment 319. He lets himself in, and I follow. The apartment is bigger than I thought it would be, and it's very well decorated. There is a large entrance room and a door leading to the living room. To the left is the kitchen and dining room and to the right are 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. When we enter, a middle aged obviously pregnant comes and greets us.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, Braden's mom. What's your name?" She asks, holding out her hand. "I'm Taylor, Braden's friend." I say, shaking her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. Braden had told us all about you." She says with a smile. I smile back shyly and she smiles wider before exiting the room.

Just then, the front door opens. I look over and see a boy who looks about 18. He has light brown hair and brown eyes and is extremely hot. I lock eyes with him for a moment. He smiles at me and I nearly faint. I smile back and he walks towards me. "Hi, I'm Dustin. You must be Taylor." He says in a deep, extremely attractive voice. I nod, unable to speak. "Umm.. I, uhh... hi." I say, blushing. He smiles, showing off his dazzling white teeth. I once again nearly faint. I finally look away and go back to Braden.

"Um, you didn't mention the fact that your brother is EXTREMELY HOT." I whisper to him. He looks at me, confused. "Who, Dustin? Nah, he's not THAT good looking. I'm definitely better looking." He whispers back, laughing. "Uh, I beg to differ. He's HOT. Is he single?" I say, lightly fanning myself. " I actually don't know, and whatever you say, Tay." He says, shrugging.

I look over to Dustin and he's still looking at me. He winks at me and I blush deeply. I have a feeling that he heard that whole conversation. For some reason I just can't look away from him. It's like he's hypnotizing me. "Umm, you okay Tay?" Braden says, breaking me away from the stare. I was pretty sure Dustin was at least a little weirded out by my staring. "Hey, right after your father gets home we're eating, so can you boys help set everything up?" Their mom said, walking back into the room. "Do you need me to help you guys with anything?" I ask politely and shyly. "Oh no, sweetheart, you're our guest, you just sit back and relax and the boys will do the work." Their mom said with a wink. "Are you sure? I really don't mind." I ask, just trying to be helpful. "No sweetie, don't even lift a finger! Just sit down here and I'll put the tv on." She said, bringing me over to the living room and sitting me down.

She turns on the tv and hands me the remote. "Watch whatever you like, just holler if you need me." She said, smiling and then walking out of the room. I just put it on cartoon network and watch adventure time for a little bit.

After about 10 minutes, someone walks into the room. I turn to see who it is, and is none other than Dustin. "Hey, I love this show!" He says, sitting down right next to me so close that our arms are touching. Damn, he's really fucking hot! "Really? Me too!" I say with a smile.

We watch it for a little before I realize he's slowly moving his arm. After a minute, he has his arm around me. I just keep looking at the screen because if I look over at him, I'll probably faint. I see in the corner of my eye that he's moving his face closer to me, but I continue to keep my eyes on the screen. When his lips are just barely touching my ear, he whispers: "I heard that conversation that you had with my brother, and to answer your question, yes, I am single. I just broke up with my girlfriend last night."

I look at him in shock, eyes wide and my cheeks flushing deeply. He leans in and I do too. When our lips are almost touching, someone bursts through the door and we jump apart. It's Braden. Seriously!?

"Dad is home, it's time for din- wait what the fuck!?" He says when he sees what was just about to go on. "Oh hey bro, what's up?" Dustin says smoothly. "Umm.. I uhh... dinner is ready. Come and eat." He says, looking at me before rushing out of the room away from this awkward situation. "Sorry about that. My brother always ruins everything." He says with a sad smile. "It's cool. Let's go eat, I'm starving." I say, getting up from the couch. He nods and gets up too. We walk over to the table and I sit down, Braden on my left and his father on my right. "Hello, you must be Taylor. I'm Bruno, Braden's dad." He says, putting out his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand and smile politely.

We eat in silence, mostly because we can't stop eating because it's probably some of the best food I've ever eaten in my life. They were tacos with soft shells but they were put in a microwave and covered in parmesan cheese. It was AMAZING. After we are all done eating, were all take care of our plates and the boys clean the kitchen.

"Wow, those were really good! You are an amazing cook, Mrs. Moon." I say, sitting down on the couch while facing Braden's parents on the loveseat. (In case you didn't know, Moon is Braden's family's last name) "Oh thank you, dear, and please, call me Nikki." She says with a smile. I nod shyly. We sit there and talk for a while about random things, like how training is going and once again, Nikki's amazing cooking. After about 20 minutes the boys walk in.

"We're done cleaning the kitchen, mom." Braden says, sitting down on the couch next to me while Dustin sits on my other side. "Oh good! We were just talking about training. By the way Braden, how is your training going?" Nikki says, with a little worry on her face. "I'm getting better, I almost beat Lucy today." He responds proudly. "Lucy? You mean Trace's girlfriend? She's pretty cool." I say, thinking back to the girl who just started sitting with us at the cafe.

"Yeah, she's cool at the cafe, but in the ring, she's a total beast. She gives absolutely no mercy." He says, a slight smile crossing his face.

"What place are you in right now, Taylor?" Dustin says, quite suddenly. I have to think for a second before I say: "Um, I think right now I'm in second. But this is the first day the transfers have fought, so it might not last that long." I say casually. "Whoa, you're in second? When I was done with training, I was in 5th place, and that was the highest I got out of all of training. Second place is pretty damn impressive." Dustin says, nodding.

"Dustin. Language." Nikki said, hitting his arm. "Aw c'mon mom, I'm 18 and I can't say damn?" He whines. I chuckle, sitting up a bit more. "Not in front of your parents you can't." She says, hitting him again. He looks a bit embarrassed but he manages to cover it up a bit. He looks over to me and smiles. I smile back, blushing slightly.

"Well, I think I should be going. I work the night shift tonight." Dustin says, getting up from the couch. I look to the clock and see I should probably be going now too. "I should probably go too." I say, also standing. "Oh alright. I'll see you two later then." Nikki says, waving as the two of us exit out the front door.

As soon as the door shuts behind us, Dustin pushes me up against the wall. "We never did get to finish what we started earlier, did we?" He says, pushing himself up against me. I look at him and bite my lip slightly. He winks and then presses his lips onto mine. He puts his hand on my waist and I rest my arms on his neck as he slowly deepens the kiss. I lightly tug on his short, neatly cut hair and he starts to French kiss me, taking one of his hands and squeezing my boob lightly. I moan quietly. After a couple minutes of this, he pulls away.

"I um... forgot to ask you something..." he says a bit nervously. "Oh, ask away." I say, genuinely curious. "Um, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck and looking at me with a very nervous expression. I smile. "Yeah, sure. Do you want my number or something?" I ask. "Uh sure. You got a pen and paper?" He asks. I get out a pen from my pocket. "I don't have any paper." I say. "Just write it on my arm." He says, holding out his arm. I smile and write my number down. "There ya go." I say, still smiling. "Ok, I'll text you later. Bye." He says, waving as he walks away. I wave back and walk back to the initiates dorms.

**Thanks for all of your guys support! Love you all and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7 ABOUT TIME XD

**Just read the damn thing God damn ( there are sexy things so if you don't like that then I suggest you don't read this. Thanks :) )**

Tris's POV:

After we eat, Tobias and I head to the store. On our way there, we happen to bump into Taylor, looking a bit flustered and her long blonde hair slightly messed up. "Oh, hi Taylor." I say with a smile and wave in her direction. She sees me and smiles. "Oh hi Six, Four. How are you two doing?" She says politely. "We're pretty good. You ok? You look a bit flustered." I say curiously. She blushes even more. "Oh no, I'm fine. I think I just got myself a date though." She says smiling. I look at her in surprise. "Really? This soon? After what happened?" I say curiously. "Um, yeah. It just kinda happened." She says, shrugging. "Who is it? Would I know him?" I say, now even more curious about who Taylor is talking about. "Um, I'm not sure. Four might know him though. Did you train the initiates the year before Tris?" She asked. So this guy is older than me? Now I'm extremely interested in this. "Um, yeah. I trained the Dauntless borns though. Is he Dauntless born? I remember pretty much everything from that year." Tobias says. "Yeah, he's a Dauntless born. He's Braden's older brother, Dustin." She says. His name rings a dim bell. "Oh I know him. We're pretty good friends actually. I invite him to all of our parties and truth or dare games. Well I did until he got a new girlfriend and didn't talk to us anymore. Did they break up?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, he said he broke up with his girlfriend last night." She says casually. "Cool. I'll have to text him later. We're having a truth or dare party tomorrow at Zeke's house. You can come too, Taylor. Invite your friends too." Tobias says. "I'll be there." She says with a smile. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow at training." I say with a smile. "Okey dokey. Bye Six, bye Four."she says, walking away, and me and Tobias continue our trek to the store. When we get to the store I look at the list.

-milk

-eggs

-Oreos

-chocolate ice cream

-Dauntless cake

-whipped cream

Before I forget, I take out a pen and add condoms to the list. I hand the list to Tobias. "Do we need anything else?" I ask him. "Why is whipped cream on the list? I thought we had some." He asks curiously. "I checked. There isn't enough for what I was thinking we should do tonight." I say with a wink, trying to be flirty. "Uhm.. oh." He says, his eyes widening, realizing what I meant. "Yeah, I don't think we need anything else." He says, handing me the list back and slightly adjusting himself. I giggle. He gives me an adorable scowl, and then we walk into the store. After we get everything and exit the store, we walk back to our house to just relax for the rest of the day. Tobias unlocks the door and we both go inside and as soon as he shuts and locks the door his lips are on mine. I drop the groceries onto the floor and put my hands flat on his chest. He picks me up by the butt and takes us over to the couch. He flops down on the couch so I'm straddling him. We continue to make out as I gyrate myself against his rather large manhood. Of course, I would know how big it is, since this isn't our first rodeo. He groans as I go a bit faster but I then decide that there are too many layers of clothes between us, so I start to take my shirt off and he gets the message and does the same. I get up off of him and start to pull his shorts down. I finally pull them off and his boxers go with them, leaving him fully exposed to me. I then take my own pants off in one quick motion and go to straddle him again. I hover over him and start to kiss him again, my hands traveling south slowly but surely. I wrap my hard around his hard length and he moans quietly. "Fuck Tris." He says under his breath, looking at what my hand is doing. I start to move my hand up and down and it makes him moan even louder. I go even faster. "Fuck Tris, that feels so goooddd." He says, his eyes fluttering closed. I then get off of the couch and onto my knees. He opens his eyes, confused, but then he sees what I'm about to do and his eyes widen. I grin and lean closer to him, his length inches from my face. I lick just the tip while still moving my hand up and down. He moans loudly as I start to suck his huge manhood. It doesn't take longer than two minutes before says: "Tris, I'm gonna-" and he releases in my mouth. I swallow all of it and continue to lightly suck. I pull away and look into his dark blue mysterious eyes to see they are filled with lust. "That was amazing. You're really good at that." He says, breathing heavily. I wink and he laughs lightly. "Now it's your turn. Why don't you go get that whipped cream?"

Taylor's POV:

As I walk back to the initiates dorms, I see Kenny walking towards me. I pretend that I don't see him and keep on walking. "Hey, Taylor. Can I talk to you for a sec-" "Shut the hell up you fuckboy, you say one more word and I'll make you wish you were never born." I say to him with hatred. He looks at me, shocked. "Taylor, you know I didn't mean any of that. I made a huge mistake, and I just want another chance because, well, I love you baby." He says, fake tears in his eyes. "I don't want to hear your fucking pathetic pleading. I'm done with you, and you should just stop trying, I have a date with a guy 10 times better than you'll ever be, so just shut up." He looks at me, eyes widened. "Yo-yo-you're going ou-out with someone? Baby why? We all make mistakes and I thought you could forgive me. Who is it? You can at least tell me that much." He says, his tears pouring down his face. "Oh please, you're fucking pathetic. I'd rather not talk to you anymore, I guess I'll see you later." I say, walking away. I get back to the dorms and flop myself down on my bed. I lay there for a bit, just relaxing, when someone comes in. I look up to see the new kid of our group, Christian. "Hey Taylor, how's it going? I heard you yelling at Kenny, very amusing." He says with a wink. I smile slightly. "Thanks." I say simply. He smiles back. He's actually not that bad looking. "So, um, do you think maybe we can go out sometime?" Aw shit. Apparently he saw the look on my face and got the message. "Or not. I just think you're pretty cool and badass. Especially for a former Amity." He says. I laugh lightly. "Well thanks. I think you're pretty cool too." I say with a smile. "Listen, I know that Kenny is probably the worst boyfriend EVER, and please do not punch me in the face for saying this, but he's a great friend, and I think you should at least be friends with him. He's a really cool guy, even if he is a total fuckboy." He says. "I'll think about it, but I at least need some time." I say, and he nods. "I have to go, I'll see you later." He says with a smile before dashing out. Right after he leaves, my phone buzzes. I look to see what it is and I see that someone texted me. I see that it's an unknown number and tap on it out of curiosity.

Hey, it's Dustin. Wanna meet me in the cafe tomorrow after your training? ;)

I smile, happy that he texted. I think about the offer and respond quickly.

Oh hey! Tomorrow sounds great, see you then! ;)

After that I look at the time. It's 8:30 and I probably should go to bed soon since they wake us up so goddamned early. Just then, all of the initiates started to slowly trickle back into the dorms. I smile when I see Braden walk in and flop down next to me on my bunk. "So, you and my brother, huh?" He says teasingly. I laugh lightly and smack him on the arm. "Yeah, I guess. We're going on a date tomorrow after training. He's really sweet." I say with a smile. "I'll keep an eye on him for ya, he's quite the heartbreaker." He says with a laugh. "What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously. "Well he has cheated on girls before, he cheated on Andrea quite a bit, but she kept coming back. Finally he ended it just yesterday. She's only 15, I have no idea what he was thinking." He says, shaking his head. "So you're saying that he'll probably cheat?" I ask, slightly disappointed. "No, I'm definitely not saying that. He's had relationships that were really great and he actually was serious about." He said, sitting up. I sigh in relief. "Ok. I'm kinda tired. Night Braden." I say with a yawn. "Night Taylor." He says with a smile. I snuggle into my pillows and I am asleep in a matter of seconds.

Page break :P -

I wake up to someone screaming bloody murder. I jump out of bed, quite startled, and try to see what is going on. Since there are no lights on, I can't see shit. I have the light switch right next to my bed so I flick it on, but as soon as I see what's happening, I wish I never had.

Tris's POV:

"Tris! Wake up now! It's an emergency!" I groan loudly and sit up on my bed. "What do you waaaannntttt?" I say, rubbing my eyes. "It's the initiates!" Tobias yells. With that, my eyes snap open. "What happened?" I ask, bewildered. "Almost exactly what happened last year. We have to hurry." He says as wee both rush to look at least a bit presentable. I get on some flip flops and rush out the door with him.

Taylor's POV:

Blood. Blood everywhere. I try to see where it's coming from but I can't tell, all I know is that it's everywhere. I scream in horror as I finally see where the blood is coming from. Braden. "Braden!" I scream as I rush towards him. I kneel down in the blood and try to see where the wound is. It's his eye. There's still a knife in it and there's blood pretty much covering his whole face. "Braden, are you ok?! Please talk to me." I say, starting to sob. I look around and see everyone else has gathered around us except for one person: Kenny. I know for a fact he did this, even if I don't know why. As I continued to beg Braden to wake up, Tris and Four come running in. Tris sees me and gasps in horror at the scene before her. Her and Four rush over me and immediately ask me who did this. "I don't know for sure, but I think Kenny thought we were dating and wanted to get rid of him." I say as I start to sob again. Four then decides that I've been here long enough and picks me up and carries me out of the room covered in blood, still sobbing uncontrollably. He goes to his and Tris's apartment and sets me down once we're inside. "You should go clean yourself up, after you're ok, we'll talk about this. It'll be ok." He says, pushing me in the direction of the bathroom. "Ok, thank you Four." I say, sniffling. Anytime Taylor. I smile sweetly at him and walk to into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

**Sooooo yeah really sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been SO BUSY! I missed all of you and I promise I'll try to update more often :D love u all**

**-Taylor**


	8. Chapter 8 FINALLY

**hey guys, it's been a while! I've been extremely busy, and I couldn't really think of anything, so yeah, it kinda took me a while. I apologize. Anyways, I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter, I love you all!(sorry this chapter is kinda short, give me 3 reviews and I'll post again ASAP!)**

Taylor's POV:

After I get myself cleaned up, I exit the bathroom, trying to calm down as much as I can. I notice now that I'm shaking in fear. What if he doesn't make it? What if Braden dies and it's all because of me? No, it's not really my fault. It's Kenny's. Kenny is the one who stabbed him, but I feel like it's still my fault. Four smiles when I exit the bathroom. "Hey Taylor. How are you feeling? You're shaking." He said with a worried expression. I wanted to laugh and tell him he didn't need to worry, but instead, I burst into tears. Four hugs me and tries to comfort me, but I don't think anything will make this better. Then, I hear a quiet knock on the door. Four lets go of me and I try to compose myself before he opens the door. He gets to the door and swings it open. It's Dustin.

"Hey Dustin. Can I help you?" Four says. Dustin says nothing, he looks into the apartment and sees me and he tries to get to me. "Have you checked on your brother, Dustin?" Four says, stopping him. "No, they won't let anyone see him. Why is Taylor in here?" He asks, looking at me again. "She saw the whole thing happen. She came over here to clean herself up." He said casually. I feel like I'm about to cry again but I control it. "What are you doing here, Dustin?" I say, my voice quivering. "I'm trying to find out what happened to my brother." He responds, looking a bit worried. "You don't wanna know." I say with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"One of the other initiates stabbed his eye with a butter knife. We don't know who it was yet and we don't know why." Four says, looking down at his feet. Dustin stares at him, dumbfounded. "Is he ok?!" Dustin says with a worried look on his face. "We don't know yet, but we'll tell you as soon as we find out." Four says. Dustin lets out a huge sigh. "Alright. Do you think I can just hang out with you guys for a while? I don't have anywhere else to go and they won't let anyone see Braden." He says, looking down. "Of course, just make yourself comfortable. I'm going to look for Tris really quick, I'll be back soon." He says, speeding quickly out the door.

Dustin walks over to me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry you had to see that happen to Braden. That must have been horrifying to wake up to." He says, trying to comfort me. "I just, I feel like it's my fault." I say, sniffling. "Why would it be your fault?" He said, confused. "Well, on my way back from your parent's house, my ex came up and tried to talk to me, and we were yelling and screaming at each other. I told him I had found someone else, and I think he assumed it was Braden." I say before bursting into tears. "Who is your ex? He could get kicked right out of Dauntless for that." He said. "The Erudite transfer, Kenny." I say with hatred. "Should we report it?" He asks. "No, I don't have proof, so we can't report it." I say, looking down at my feet.

Just then, Tris and Four come through the door. "Hey guys, good news and bad news. Good news is that they got the knife out of Braden's eye and he's eventually going to be ok. You can visit him at the hospital whenever. Bad news... He can't see out of his right eye anymore, Erudite is working on giving him an eye transplant, but for now, they just gave him an eye patch. He's doing great, but he's still in a lot of pain." Four says, smiling slightly but still has a semi sad look in his eyes.

"Eye transplant? Is it really that serious?" Dustin says, frowning, his eyes filed with uncertainty. "I'm afraid so, he almost died of blood loss. If we hadn't gotten him to the hospital as soon as we did, he would have. He's very lucky." Four says. "Are there visitors allowed yet?" Dustin asks hopefully. "No, he's still in a critical condition so nobody is allowed to see him until tomorrow at least." Four says sadly. "Alright, I guess we'll wait. Do you want to go to my apartment, Taylor?" Dustin asks, suddenly nervous. I smile. "Of course I do." I say, laughing lightly. I get my things and walk out the door with Dustin.

**thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'll give you the details on why this took so long later. But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

Taylor's POV:

I walk out of Tris's apartment with Dustin and we start walking. Dustin looks at me and I smile. His hand just barely brushes mine before he takes my hand in his, gently. I smile wider as our fingers lace together, and I feel a sort of spark running through my veins. "So is your apartment very far from here?" I ask as we walk by the cafe, which is almost empty because it's only about 4:30 AM. "No, not really. We'll be there in a minute." He responds. We pass the chasm and I look down to the bottom. Even though the chasm is deadly, I think it's beautiful, in its own mysterious way. We finally get to his apartment, room 107. He gets out his key and unlocks his door. He opens it and inside I see a small living space.

"Sorry for the mess, I usually don't have guests." He says, walking inside. As I follow, see that it is actually a bit messy, it reminds me of my small house in amity. I cringe at the memories flooding through my mind. No, all of that was in the past, I must not think about that. It is not the time. "Well, it's not horrible." I say with a laugh. He chuckles along with me as I continue to look around. I see a small dining table with two chairs, a small kitchenette with a mini fridge, a small two person couch with a flat screen tv across from it. I also see two doors probably leading to his bedroom and bathroom. On the walls, I see a bunch of scratches all over them. "How did that happen?" I say, pointing to the walls. "My ex girlfriend got angry." He responds simply. I look at him with wide eyes, but all he does is chuckle again. "Did she live with you?" I ask, curious. "Yes, for a couple months. She moved out yesterday and took everything with her. Well, except the mess." He says, amused. "She sounds horrible." "Yeah, she was a nightmare." "How did you deal with her?" "I don't know, she's my friend's sister, and she's kinda pretty. But she wanted to get more serious in our relationship, and I didn't want that, so she left." I frown. "I'm sorry." I say, hugging him. He hugs me back and we stay like that for a few minutes. I look up and him and he smiles.

Then, out of nowhere, he kisses me, hard. I kiss back, moaning in surprise. His hands go down to my ass and he squeezes it. I then jump and wrap my legs around him. Even though he wasn't expecting it, he doesn't stumble even slightly. He brings me to the couch and lays me down, still kissing me. He stops and I look at him confused, until I see he's shirtless. I widen my eyes as I stare at his perfect abs. He throws his shirt on the ground and looks me straight in the eyes. "If I go too far, tell me to stop, I will." He says before connecting his lips to mine once again. He starts to inch off my shirt and I almost let him, until I realize that I can't do this, and I freeze. "Trust me." He whispers so softly I can barely hear him. He's about to continue when suddenly there's a knock on the door. He groans and goes to open it, still shirtless. I quickly pull my shirt down as he opens the door.

On the other side I see a beautiful girl with long, brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She starts checking him out and I quickly get jealous. He lets out a big sigh. "Hey Andrea." He says, looking quite bored. So this must be his ex, and I must say, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Hey Dustin." She says with her angelic voice. She winks and I can see Dustin rolling his eyes at her. "What do you want?" He says, yawning. "I want another chance with you. I miss you baby." I then get an idea. I mess my hair up even more, take off my shirt and pants and replacing it with Dustin's shirt, and walk to the door, putting my arm around Dustin's waist. I look at him with confusion. "Who's this?" I ask, yawning and making it look like I just woke up. Andrea looks at me with shock. "Who the hell is this, Dustin?!" She says, exasperated. "This is my new girlfriend, Taylor. Taylor, this is my ex, Andrea." Dustin says, smiling. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I say, smiling at her innocently. She just glares at me. I then walk a bit further into the apartment. "Come back to bed, Dustin." I say as I walk away. Andrea's beautiful eyes widen even more. "Well, I have to go. See you around." He says, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you." He says, relaxing finally. I laugh and wrap my tiny arms around his waist. He chuckles and wraps his strong arms around me. He kisses the top of my head and I snuggle deeper into his chest. After a while, we pull apart. I look at the clock and I see that it's 6:15. I almost freak out because we usually need to be at breakfast at 6, but then I remember that we get Fridays off. "Do you need to go to training?" Dustin asks, looking at the clock also. "Um, no. I just remembered we get Fridays off. Oh, did Four tell you about the truth or dare party at Zeke's house tonight?" I ask, suddenly remembering what Four told me. "No, but I'll go if you're going." He says."I don't know what I want to do yet." I say shrugging. "Alright, beautiful. Do you really want to go to bed?" He says, winking. I smile and nod. He laughs and leads me into his bedroom.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Taylor's POV:

I wake up to Dustin, kissing my neck. I shudder and open my eyes to see his mysterious dark brown eyes. I look at every feature of him from his perfect eyes to his warm smile to his adorable dimples to his messy hair and I smile, seeing that there could never be anyone more perfect for me. I know we haven't been together long, but I have a feeling we will stay together for a long, long time. I feel something deep inside me that I've never felt before. I feel a spark of exitement whenever we touch, and I love everything about him. I snuggle deep into his chest and he embraces me. I feel like he will never let go, but I know that unfortunately he will have to at some point. But for now, I breathe in his scent of cologne and something else I just simply can't explain. It just smells like HIM. I have never felt so calm, so happy, and so AMAZING. Even peace serum didn't make me feel this... GOOD.

Eventually we pull apart and I look at the time. It's 11:57."Oh shit!" I say as I rush out of bed. Dustin looks at me, confused. He looks at the time and his eyes widen. "My friends are gonna kill me! They're gonna think I'm dead or something!" I say, rushing to go get my clothes. "Hey hey hey, calm down. Relaaaxxx." Dustin says, calming me down. "You're fine, you can take your time and then I'm going to take you on that date we talked about. Ok?" He says in a very calm voice. I nod slowly. "I need some fresh clothes, though. I don't want to wear the same thing I did yesterday." I say and he nods. "Like I said, take your time. I'll be in the cafe and we can meet in there, alright?" He says kissing my forehead. I smile lightly. "Alright. I'll see you there." I say as I press my lips to his. He tries to deepen it, but I pull away and laugh.

I get dressed and head to the initiate's dorm and I get into a pair of black skinny jeans with a strapless dark purple shirt and converse to match. I brush out my long hair, thinking of how gross and long it is. I was never allowed to cut it very short in amity, but now, I'm Dauntless. I'm FREE. I then decide what I want to do today and I squeal in excitement. I'm going to change my WHOLE appearance! I then put on a bit of makeup before heading to the cafe. I get there and I see Dustin sitting down with Tris, four, and their friends. I smile when I see that Dustin saved a seat for me right next to him. "Hey." I say as I sit down, wrapping my arms around Dustin. He smiles.

"Hey Taylor." He says, kissing my cheek. "What do you have planned today?" I ask him, hoping he hasn't planned anything in specific. "Oh, nothing really. But we need to be somewhere by 6, so you can choose what we do until then." I smile. "I have something planned." I whisper in his ear. I then promptly get up and I try to drag him along with me. "Come on!" I say as he laughs at my inability to move him. He finally comes along with me and we wave goodbye to Tris and the crew. "Do you want to go to the hairdressers or the tattoo place first?" I say, smiling and trying to go faster. He looks at me, bewildered. I laugh and say "Hairdressers it is then." I say as we walk there. "Why are we going there?" He asks me, obviously confused. "I want to forget the girl I was back in Amity. I need to do... SOMETHING to make me feel brave, like the Dauntless I dream to be." I say as we walk in.

"Hello, welcome to Eva's hairdresser, what can I do for you?" A man says, smiling at me. I politely smile back. "I need something... Different. I don't care what it is, but I need it cut short and dyed. Any color will do." I say, feeling something inside me. I feel... Dauntless. He nods and send me over to someone with Dustin following me. "I'll pay for everything you're doing today. My treat." Dustin says, smiling as I sit down and the hairdresser, Maddi, gets to work. "What would you like?" She asks, eyes on my extremely long hair. "I need something different. Make me look Dauntless." I say and she smiles and gets to work. It takes a while, but after around an hour of snipping and cutting, I look like a whole new person. My hair is EXTREMELY short, it looks like a boy cut, but still makes me look somewhat feminine. I smile as it feels almost weightless on my head. "Would you like it dyed?" She asks, admiring her work. "Yes please. It doesn't matter what color, just something darker." I say and she nods. I can already tell she had something in mind. About an hour later, she's finally done. I look in the mirror and I see a whole new person. She dyed my hair a dark-purplish burgundy. I look at Dustin and smile. "This is amazing. I feel like another person!" I squeal. He laughs lightly. "You're so beautiful." He purrs in my ear. I giggle. He pays for my haircut and we walk out, hand in hand.

"Are you going to get a tattoo?" He asks as we're walking. "Yeah, and maybe a couple piercings, too." I say, smiling. "Ok, what tattoos and what piercings are you getting?" He asks, just out of curiosity. "I'm thinking of getting the Amity crest on my lower back, and the Dauntless crest on my upper back, but bigger." I say, thinking about if it will hurt and how much. "I also want piercings up both of my ears and possibly a nose piercing." I say as we get finally get to the tattoo place. "Hi, my name is Tori, what are you here for?" Tori asks with a smile. "I want a couple tattoos and some piercings." I say smiling. "Alright, let's do your piercings first. Come with me." She says, leading me and Dustin into a room. "Alright. Where would you like them?" Tori says, preparing the piercing gun. "All up both of my ears, and my nose." I say with confidence.

She nods. "Ok, I think we can fit about 10 on each ear, there are styles in this book." She says, handing a binder to me. I look through briefly and I see a bunch of black and purple jewels and hoops. I point it out to Tori and she begins on my ears. It's hurts a bit the first few times, but after the first five I can barely feel it. After she's done, she shows me the catalog again and points out the different types of nose piercings and I choose a black septum piercing. When I got that done, it hurt a bit more than on my ears, but it isn't anything I can't handle. When she gets done with that, I look in the mirror and gasp. "I look..." I say, trying to find a word to describe how I look. Not pretty, let alone beautiful, but... "striking." I tell Tori. She smiles as she puts away her equipment. "Yes you do, sweetie. Now for the tattoos." She says as she brings Dustin and I into another room.

"So what would you like?" She says, motioning for me to sit. I sit in the chair on the side of the reclining one that I assume is where I'm sitting to get these tattoos and Dustin stays standing. "I want the Amity crest on my lower back, and the Dauntless crest much bigger on my upper back."I say, thinking about how much they will cover up the scars on my back. No, I shouldn't think about this right now. Tori gets the needles ready. I go to sit in the reclining chair and Dustin sits in the other chair. "You'll need to take off your shirt, bra, and pants for me, Taylor. Dustin can leave the room if you choose."she tells me, still getting everything prepared. "No, it's fine, he can stay." I say, beginning to take off my shirt. Dustin looks at me in shock. "Are you sure?" He asks. I nod as I continue to strip. Soon I am standing there in my black lace panties and Dustin is trying not to stare. Tori gives me a white hospital gown with a big hole in the back, leaving my back exposed. She motions for me to sit on the chair and I sit on it backwards so that my breasts are pressing up against the back of the chair and my legs are dangling off. "Alright Taylor. This might hurt a bit, are you ready?" Tori says. I nod. She begins working on my Amity tattoo first. I feel the way the needles poke into me repeatedly, and it hurts, but not the way I imagined it to be. It's actually quite pleasurable. As I enjoy myself, Dustin comes over to see how I'm doing. "Are you ok, Taylor?" He asks, eyeing me strangely. "Yeah, I can barely feel it." I say with a smile. He gives me one more strange look and goes back to sit down.

After about 2 hours, Tori finishes up her work. She puts a solution on it and she offers to let me see it before she wraps it up. I say yes and she takes a picture from a distance and a close up of both of them. I look at them and I am simply amazed. "They're perfect. Thank you so much!" I say and she laughs. "Anytime, Taylor." She says as she wraps up her masterpiece. I put my clothes back on carefully, making sure I don't mess up the wrapping. I look around the place a bit longer and I decide to buy a couple earring sets and pay for them before Dustin can stop me. They give us ointment for the tattoos, more wrapping, and stuff to put on my ears and nose to prevent infection too. Dustin then pays for everything and we exit, thanking Tori. "This is so amazing! I feel so DAUNTLESS!" I say, giggling. "You'll always be part amity though, you're so happy. It makes me smile." Dustin says, laughing. I laugh along with him as we head over to the mall.

"Do you mind if I buy a couple things? I need some new clothes." I say, gesturing to the mall. "Um yes, of course I mind." He says sternly. I look at him, confused. "You aren't buying anything, missy. I promised earlier I'll pay for everything today." He says crossing his arms and speaking like a child. "Are you sure? I don't want you to spend all of your money on me." I say, frowning. "I have a lot of money on my card. There's over 10,000 dollars on it at the moment." He says before entering Dauntless mall with me. After a while, I look at the time and I see that it's almost 6. "Hey Dustin. It's almost 6." I whisper into his ear as we walk. He nods and we leave the mall quite quickly. We stop at his place and I get into some of my new clothes, a small, strapless black dress and some black flats. "So where are we going?" I ask as we walk out of his apartment. He's changed into a black v-neck and some dark grey jeans along with some black converse, and I must say, he looks extremely sexy. "We're going to Amity." I abruptly stop walking. He looks at me, confused. "I got into contact with your parents and they really wanted to see you. So I pulled some strings and we're allowed to go. Now come on or we'll miss the train." He says, smiling. My eyes widen and I run back to his apartment. Since his door is locked, I sit at the doorstep and I begin to sob, picturing my horrible life back in Amity.

Dustin runs to and looks at me, bewildered. "Taylor, are you ok? Do you not want to go? Please just talk to me." He begs. "I never want to see my parents again. You have no idea what I've gone through." I say coldly. As soon as I see his face, I regret what I said. "Dustin, I'm sorry." I say quickly. He nods. "It's ok, I really don't know what you've been through though." He says. He unlocks the door and gestures for me to go inside. I do and I flop down onto the couch. "So what happened in Amity?" He says, sitting down next to me. "My parents verbally and physically abused my sister and I ever since before I can remember. After our 7th birthday, my father started sexually abusing me and Emmery." I say before I start to sob. Dustin hugs and comforts me until I can continue. "He would rape me repeatedly and my twin sister everyday after we got home from school, and afterwards, my mother would beat us until she sent us to bed with no food. I tried to tell people, but nobody listened to me. So eventually, I stopped trying." I say, sniffling. "When I was 13, I started cutting. I tried everything I could to be happy. I took extra peace serum, but I was still depressed." I say, holding out my arms to show him my very prominent scars. His eyes widen.

As I continue to tell him the details, he gets more and more horrified and when I'm done, he just hugs me. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He says, kissing my forehead. "Is that why you're afraid of intimacy?" He asks. I nod. He nods in understanding and kisses me one last time before getting up from the couch. "Do you want to go to the cafe for dinner? Tris and Four will be there." He says, trying to get my mind off of it. "Yeah, sure." I say, getting up off of the couch as well. We walk out of his apartment once again and head to the cafe. We walk in and I immediately find Four, but there is no sign of Tris. Dustin goes to briefly talk to Four as I go and sit down with my friends.

"Hey guys." I say, smiling. They all look at me in shock, unable to speak. Finally, Christian speaks up. "Taylor, what did you do?" He says in complete and utter shock. "Well I cut and dyed my hair, got some piercings, and a couple tattoos. It's not that big of a deal. I'm Dauntless now, I do what I want." I say. Everyone starts laughing and everything goes back to how it was before. Just then, I feel something above me. I look up to see Dustin's adorable smile. "They're allowing visitors to go and see Braden." He whispers in my ear. I look at him with shock and excitement. "Guys, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." I say as I stand up. Emmery and Tempest give me a questioning look, gesturing to Dustin. I mouth to them "I'll tell you later." And I walk out with him by my side.

**Hey guys! So once again, I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was really busy with school and even though this isn't much of an excuse, my boyfriend's mom just died yesterday, so I've had to be there for him and make sure he was ok. It was also terrible for me because she was an amazing person and one of the nicest people I've ever met. So sorry for not updating, I'll try to update again as soon as I can and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Taylor**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, as you can probably see, this is an extremely long chapter and that's why I took so long to update. I also pout in a time skip because it kind of just felt necessary. So yeah. I really hope you like this chapter and PLEASE favorite, follow and review! Love all of you supporters out there!**

**XOXO**

Taylor's POV:

We get to the hospital and we go to the front desk. The woman behind it appears to be in her early 20s. She has dark hair and light blue eyes. She smiles kindly at Dustin, ignoring me completely. "Who are you here to see?" She says, her eyes roaming his body. I instinctively wrap my arm around his waist and smirk as the woman glances at me, irritated. "We're here to see Braden Moon." Dustin responds, a small, tight smile forming on his face. "Right. That kid." She says, rolling her eyes. "He's in room 409." She says, looking at Dustin one last time and glaring at me once more.

We leave to go to the room and I laugh lightly. Dustin kisses my head and laughs softly as well. We finally get to room 409 and open the door.

Inside, I see Braden, looking half asleep with a large piece of cotton on his injured eye. He doesn't look so good. "He just woke up a couple minutes ago, so be careful and try not to scare him." A person I didn't notice before in the corner of the room says. I nod and make my way towards Braden. He looks at me and he smiles widely.

"About time you got here. Nice hair." He says with a laugh, which stops abruptly after a few seconds with him wincing in pain. I smile and I sit next to him, Dustin right next to me. "How you holding up?" I ask, putting my hand on his arm. "I'm doin alright. Still hurts like hell though." He says jokingly. I smile. Braden grins back at me before dozing off again.

"Should we go?" I whisper as quietly as I can. He nods and we quietly leave the room. We leave the hospital and decide to just go back to his place since dinner has been over for a while. He unlocks his door and I walk inside, him following soon after and locking the door behind him.

"So uh, what do you want to do?" He asks nervously. I laugh and hug him tightly. He hugs back and we stay like that for a few minutes. "Can we watch tv?" I ask, looking up at him. He nods and walks over to turn on the tv. I quickly sneak into his room and take one of his t-shirts and I change into it. I walk back out to see he is making popcorn.

He sees me and smiles widely, realizing that I'm wearing one of his t-shirts. I laugh and start to look through his movies. I find one that catches my eye. "Pitch Perfect?" I question aloud. He comes over and and exclaims "I love that movie! It's really funny!" He says, taking it and putting it in the disk drive on the tv. He goes to fetch the popcorn and I go back in his room to get pillows and blankets.

We both sit down on the couch and get comfy. I snuggle into his chest and he puts his arm around me. He then starts playing the movie. "You know, Andrea never wanted to have movie dates like this. She always wanted to go somewhere like a fancy restaurant and then a night club. I would always have to drag her drunk ass home. Not fun." He says. I laugh and peck his cheek. "Well, I love this. Thank you." I say.

We then snuggle together as close as we can and watch the movie. After a while, we both fall asleep in each other's arms, and I couldn't be happier.

-Time skip: two weeks-

Tris's POV:

I sit on my bathroom floor, completely shocked. One hand holding my stomach, and the other holding my positive pregnancy test. I still can't believe this. I'm going to be a mom. At 17. What on earth would my parents think? What will Tobias think? So many thoughts are racing through my mind as I start to sob on my bathroom floor, holding tightly to the test.

After a few minutes, I reach for my phone. I dial Christina's number and pray that she picks up. After about three rings, she answers. "Hey Tris, what's going on?" She chirps happily. All of the sudden I start to sob again. "I'll be right over." She says, suddenly serious, and hangs up. Thank god I have a friend like her.

After a minute, I hear the front door open. "Where are you, Tris?" Christina calls. "The bathroom." I say, loud and shaky. She burst in and looks at the scene unraveled before her. The four positive tests I took on the floor, me sitting in the corner, everything. "Oh my." She says, looking at the tests. She comes over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Does Four know?" She asks, obviously still in shock. I shake my head no, scared of the thought of eventually telling him. "It'll be ok Tris. I'm sure Four will be supportive and I will be too. A lot of people in Dauntless settle down and get pregnant at this age. Nobody will judge you. At least you can-" she abruptly stops and puts her head in her hands.

"I can what, Chris? Talk to me." I say, suddenly worried. She looks up and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "I can't have kids, Tris. I've been trying so hard for such a long time and nothing is working." She says, trying to wipe away the forming tears. I look at her with shock. "You can't have kids?" I look at her, my face softening. She shakes her head. "Nope. Will and I have tried almost everything." She says with no more tears, just a look of pure sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Chris." Is all I can think to say. "Ever since after initiation, Will and I have been trying, but we haven't had any luck after almost a year of trying." She says, not crying, but a look of despair in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I feel like such a horrible person, getting pregnant, and while you're trying your hardest for a baby, I accidentally ended up with one." I say, looking down.

"Hey, it's not your fault." She says sternly, but in a joking way. I smile. "I can't wait to be an auntie! This is so exciting!" She says, jumping up and down. I look at her strangely. "Haha sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore! When are you going to tell Four?" She asks, quickly forgetting the previous conversation. "I have no clue. What will he think? What if he leaves me?" I say, suddenly worried again. "Oh please, Tris. I know Four wouldn't do that to you. If anything, he'll be super excited." She says, smiling. I nod, still a bit worried, but reassured.

Just then, the front door opens again. "Tris! Where are you?" Four calls. I look at Chris and panic. She helps me pick up all of the pregnancy tests and quickly throws them in the garbage. Four then comes in just as we've picked all of them up and threw them away. "Hey Tris. What's Christina doing in here?" He says, looking at me strangely. "Oh. Ummmm." I say, not knowing what to tell him. "I was just leaving." Chris says. She comes over to me and hugs me tightly. "Tell him Tris. You've got this, girl." She says before letting me go and walking out.

After she leaves, Four looks at me, confused. "What was she doing here. What's going on? Are you ok?" He says, worried. I don't know how to tell him. "Um, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but, um." I say, going towards the trash can and taking out one of the positive pregnancy tests. I hand the test to him and he takes it all in. "What is this?" Tobias asks, examining the test. "It's um, a, um, pregnancy test?" I say, worried about how he'll respond. He looks at me, eyes wide.

"Oh my god." He says as he looks at it again. "You're pregnant?" He says, showing no signs of how he feels about it. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. I can't find the words to say, so all I do is nod before bursting into tears. He puts the pregnancy test down on the counter and hugs me. After a few minutes, I pull apart to see he is grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby! This is awesome!" He says, kissing me passionately. I laugh and kiss back. "So you're ok with it?" I say, happy that he isn't upset about it. "Of course! Why on Earth wouldn't I be?!" He says, hugging me tightly. "Don't you think we're a bit young, Tobias?" I ask. "I know we can handle this, Tris. There are a lot of people our age in Dauntless with kids already. Don't worry about it, be excited!" He says, laughing. I laugh as well, happy that he's so excited about having a child. Now I'm kind of excited, too.

"What are we going to name the baby?" I ask excitedly. "I like the names Xander and Ashton for boy names." He says, smiling. I smile too. "I like that too." I say. "I like the names Aubrey and Calyx for girls." I say. "I like those too. Especially Calyx, it's really unique. When do you think we should get a doctor's appointment? How far along are you?" He asks. "We should probably get an appointment soon. I don't know how far along I am, but it's no more than 3 weeks." I respond, pondering when would be the best time for an appointment. "We'll figure it out." He says and I smile. I'm glad he's so happy and understanding about this whole situation and I'm glad he's helped me find the good in having a child.

"Should I call the hospital now and schedule an appointment?" Four asks, taking out his phone. "Yeah sure." I say as he dials the number. "Maybe I should make the appointment." I say. He nods and hands the phone over just as someone picks up.

"Hello. This is the Dauntless hospital and I'm Marlene. How may I help you?" Oh shit. It's Marlene. "Hey Marlene, this is Tris. I would like to schedule an appointment." "Oh hi Tris. What's the appointment for?" "Um, well, I just found out that I'm pregnant." I say nervously. "Don't tell anyone please." I add quickly. "Oh wow, congratulations Tris! And of course, your secret is safe with me." She says happily. "I can schedule an appointment tomorrow at 11 AM. Is that ok with you?" She chirps. "Sure, that would be perfect. Thanks so much, Mar." I say, giving Tobias a thumbs up. "Anytime Tris. I'll see you tomorrow." She says, then hanging up.

"She scheduled it for tomorrow at 11." I tell Tobias. "Ok, there's no training tomorrow, right?" I ask. He shakes his head and I sigh in relief. Tomorrow is the day we announce the rankings for stage one of initiation, but that isn't until after dinner and it is announced in the cafe.

"Stage two starts the day after tomorrow." I say to Tobias. "Wow, really? It doesn't feel like it's been all that long." He says, looking a bit shocked. I just nod. Suddenly, I start to get a bit nauseous. "Oh god." I say, covering my mouth and running to the bathroom.

As soon as I get to the toilet I start to vomit. Tobias runs in, by now understanding what is happening, and holds my hair back and rubs my back soothingly until I stop. My skin is clammy and I feel so weak I don't even know if I can stand. Tobias then leaves the bathroom and comes back a minute later with a glass of water. He helps me get up and I drink the whole glass, getting the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

I can barely stand up on my own, so Tobias picks me up and brings me to the bed, laying me down softly. "Do you need anything?" He asks, sounding concerned. I nod. "I need you." I say. He smiles and lays down with me. I snuggle into his chest and immediately I find sleep.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to start a poll (eventually) on what gender/name the fourtris baby (or babies) will be! Do me a favor and PLEASE vote. Thanks! Here are the options:**

**-Girl (Aubrey)**

**-Girl (Calyx)**

**-Boy (Xander)**

**-Boy (Ashton)**

**-Twin girls (Aubrey+Calyx)**

**-Twin boys (Xander+ Ashton)**

**-Twins (Aubrey+ Xander)**

**-Twins (Aubrey+Ashton)**

**-Twins (Calyx+Xander)**

**-Twins (Calyx+Ashton)**

**I will put the poll down when I feel like it (probably after a few chapters) So please vote when you can! Goodbye for now, my lovelies! **


	11. AN (poll)

**hey guys! I just thought I'd let you know that I posted the poll on my account, so please vote! I love you all 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys! Here's another update. Please vote on the poll, it's been up for about a week now, and I need input! Thanks and I love you all! :***

Tris's POV:

I wake up to a slight nudging. I look over and I see Tobias. "Hey Tris. Are you feeling ok?" He asks. Suddenly I get an urge to puke just like yesterday. I sprint to the bathroom, Tobias following right after me. He helps me just like he did yesterday, being so understanding and caring for me. "This is why I love you, Tobias." I say, smiling lightly. He smiles back and hands me some water.

I go back to our room and put on some grey leggings and a loose but stylish black t-shirt. I look at the time and I see that it's a little after 10. I slip on my black converse and go out to the bathroom and apply concealer and some mascara so I don't look as sick. I slip out the door to go get some food, Tobias following not so far behind me.

We get to the cafe and I get a small banana nut muffin. I see Christina and Will and I go over and sit by Christina. "Good morning." I say, starting to pick at my muffin. "Holy crap Tris. Are you ok? You look sick." She says. I nod. Apparently I didn't put on my makeup well enough. "I've been getting morning sickness ever since yesterday." I say. She frowns. "Oh, I'm sorry." She says, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrug. "I have a doctor's appointment today." I say, changing the subject. "Aww! Can I come? Pleaseeeee?" She begs. I laugh. "Of course you can." I say. "What time is your appointment?" "Eleven." "Holy crap! We have to hurry then! It's 10:50." I look at the time and sure enough, it's 10:51. "Let's go, Four." I say, getting up and walking out with Chris and Four.

We get to the hospital just in time and we are greeted by Marlene. "Hey guys. Come with me." She says with a friendly smile. We follow her into a room down the hall. "I'm going to do a blood test to make sure you're pregnant, ok?" I nod and she starts. She injects a shot into my forearm and draws a little bit of blood. "Have you experienced any physical symptoms?" She asks, taking the shot out of my arm. "Yes. I missed my period, I started getting morning sickness yesterday, and I have sore breasts." I say. She nods. "Ok, I'll be back in a few." She says, leaving the room.

All three of us sit in silence until Marlene gets back. "Hey guys, good news." Mar says as she walks in. "Tris, you are indeed very pregnant. Three weeks exactly. Congratulations." She says with a bright smile. Christina squeals, making me jump. Tobias laughs and kisses me full on the lips. "We're gonna be parents." He says excitedly. **(Just think of in the beginning of finding nemo when nemos mom says that, that's how he says it)** I laugh at his giddiness.

"Now, we can't do an ultrasound yet, but you can come back in three weeks and then we can. Just schedule an appointment over the phone anytime. You're free to go." Mar says, then exiting the room. We leave the hospital and we decide to go to the cafe for lunch. I get a hamburger with fries and a soda with a small slice of Dauntless cake. "Do you have any pickles?" I ask. The lunch ladies look at me, confused. Chris drags me out and into a chair. "Really Tris, pickles?" She says with a laugh. I just shrug and scarf down my food, almost getting sick again in the process. "Whoa now, slow down, Tris." Tobias says, resting a hand on my shoulder. I look at him with a death glare and continue to eat.

When I'm done, I start to get tired. "Can we go back to the apartment? I'm tired." I say to Tobias. He nods and we both leave as Christina goes off to find Will. We get to the apartment and I immediately run to my bed. I flop down in it and I fall asleep.

Taylor's POV:

I wake up on top of a warm surface. I open my eyes slowly and see that I'm laying straight on top of Dustin, the blanket sprawled around everywhere, and the popcorn spilled on the floor. I try to get off of him without waking him, but I fail horribly as I fall off of him into the spilled popcorn on the floor, my butt landing in the bowl and popcorn in my hair.

"What the fuck?" Dustin says, sitting up and looking down at me. He then starts to laugh. His laugh is contagious, so I'm forced to laugh until both of us are cracking up. We finally stop after about 5 minutes because our stomachs start to hurt. I get up from out of the popcorn mess I just made and I pick it up quickly. "Can I go take a quick shower?" I ask. Dustin nods and I go into his room and into the master bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I am hideous.

I turn the water on and wait for it to warm up. I take off my clothes and jump in. I embrace the warmth and start to wash up. After a while, I hear a knock on the door. "Hey, hurry up! You have to be at the cafe by 5 and it's 4:30 already!" He yells. I turn the water off and I put a towel on and realize I don't have any clean clothes. "Dustin, can you do me a favor?" I say, peeking out the door making sure he can't see my body. "Sure." He says, coming closer to the doorway. "In the initiates bunkers, go to bed 5 and open the dresser to the right. Get a nice outfit for me please. I don't have any clean clothes here." I say, a bit of desperation in my voice. "Sure sweetie." He says with a smile. He kisses my cheek and then leaves out the door.

A moment later, he's back and he has my clothes. He gives them to me and I take them quickly and shut the door. "Thank you." I say. I can just barely hear him chuckle. I see that he picked out a black flowy tank top with white lace in the back and some black skinny jeans. The undergarments are the embarrassing ones, though. He managed to find one of the bright blue thongs that Tempest made me get with the bra to match (she is SO not a stiff anymore). I sigh and just decide to go with it. After I get my clothes on, I exit the bathroom to see Dustin... getting dressed.

"Holy shit!" He yells, trying to cover himself up. But it's too late now. I've already seen everything. "Oh my god! I-I-I'm so s-s-orry!" I stutter, trying to look away but not being able to. His body is gorgeous. By now, he's at least gotten boxers on. "It's um, fine. Did you uh, see my, uh..." he says, struggling for words. I just nod, knowing what he's referring to. "I'm so sorry." I blurt out. "No, sweetie, it's ok." He says, kissing my cheek. "Um, is it to early to say that, um, that was really hot?" I whisper in his ear. His eyes go wide and he starts to blush. I have no idea why, but I suddenly get the urge to... do something. "Can I, I mean, um." I say, frustrated. "Can you what, baby?" He asks, confused.

I then start to kiss him passionately. He kisses back and soon enough, we are having a full out make out session. We somehow end up on the bed, and since I'm on top, I assume I pushed him onto it. My hands start to trail down his gorgeous body eventually ending up quite near his... area. I start to lightly stroke it and he moans LOUD. I instantly stop. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I say, looking away from him, ashamed. "Oh my god. Why did you stop?" He says, sounding a bit... lustful? "We have to go." I say, climbing off of him after seeing that it's almost 5. "Can we continue this later?" Dustin asks desperately, even though I have no clue why he enjoyed that so much. "I'm not sure. We'll see where things go, I guess." I say. He nods and starts to reluctantly puts on his clothes.

We then head over to the cafe. We get to the cafe a couple minutes before 5 and we see Four and Tris, preparing to reveal the rankings of stage one. I really hope that I did well. At 5, they start talking about initiation, but I'm not listening. I'm just here for my results. After what seems like forever, they finally show us the rankings.

Passed:

1\. Lucy

3\. James

4\. Christian

5\. Derek

6\. Kenny

7\. Gabi

8\. Emmery

9\. Trace

10\. Mariana

11\. Sarah

12\. Tempest

13\. Braden

14\. Ash

15\. Emerald

Failed:

16\. Nina

17\. Annabella

18\. Kayla

19\. Conrad

20\. Tom

Tris's POV:

As Four and I show everyone the scores, immediately everyone looks over to Taylor, shocked. Nobody was expecting a former Amity to get second place, especially in stage one. But I wasn't shocked at all. Everyone starts congratulating the top people while the 5 who didn't make it storm out angrily, going to pack up. I see Taylor walking up to me and I smile at her. "Congratulations, you did so well." I say. She beams. "Thanks!" She exclaims brightly and happily. I hear her giggle as she turns and walks away towards Dustin.

I wonder how she got Dauntless on her test, since she acts so much like an Amity, but is still extremely brave and so far is doing amazing in her training. Suddenly it dawns on me. Could Taylor be a divergent? I try to call her back, but she's lost in the crowd. Oh well. I'll have to talk to her before stage 2 to make sure she doesn't expose herself. If she even is divergent. I'm probably overreacting. I shake my head to clear out my thoughts and I go look for Four.

Taylor's POV:

I finally find Dustin in the crowd after about a million people tell me things along the lines of "congratulations" and "great job!". Ugh I just want to go back to Dustin's place already. "Hey." I say, wrapping my arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" I ask, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He chuckles. "Of course you can. Do you wanna go now?" He asks. I nod my head vigorously. He laughs and we exit the cafe. I stop by the initiates dorm to get some clothes for the next few days.

"Stay out here. I'll be back in a minute." I tell Dustin. He nods and I go in. I go over to my drawer and pick out a few cute outfits, including some lingerie Tempest made me get. Seriously, I think that girl was born to be in Dauntless. As I'm putting my clothes in the bag, I hear someone behind me. "Moving in with your new boyfriend, Taylor?" The person says. I whip my head around to see none other than Kenny. "For a few days, yeah." I say casually, shrugging, trying not to have any emotion in my voice. I continue to pack my things, not looking at him and pretending he doesn't exist. I smile when I see the charm bracelet Emmery got me for our birthday last month at the bottom of my drawer. I bought her a new pair of 4 inch red stilettos and she loved them. Kenny scowls.

"So you're done then? With us? And you aren't even remotely upset about it?" He says, quite rudely. "I thought stabbing your little boyfriend's eye out would have made you come back to me. Why didn't you?" He says, softening a little when he asked me why I didn't come back to him. I could say so many horrible things to him, but that wouldn't solve anything. I know he's trying to manipulate me, but I still feel a bit bad for him. "Listen, Kenny. Braden isn't my boyfriend. He's gay, if you didn't know. He's also my best friend. And of course I cared that we broke up, I didn't like how things ended up, but I moved on. And I think you should, too." I say, packing the rest of my things and leaving the dorm, leaving Kenny standing there, dumbfounded.

When I get back out, Dustin is standing there, smiling. "You ready?" He says and I nod, flashing a small smile. We then walk hand in hand to his apartment. We get to his apartment and when he opens the door, I can tell he's nervous since his hands are shaking and the look on his face. I wonder what he's so nervous about? "Are you ok?" I ask. He nods, but I can tell he's lying because of the extremely nervous look on his face as we walk in to his apartment. Is this about earlier before we went to the cafe? I decide to ask him about it again.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem nervous." I say, a bit worried now. Why on earth would he lie to me? "Actually, you know what? I kind of am. After earlier, I just don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt you or our relationship." He spills. So the only thing he's worried about is me and our relationship? That makes me feel a lot better. I really do want to open up to him, but I don't know how. I tell him exactly that. "I really do want to open up with you, but I don't know how. Can you show me?" I ask. He looks at me, looking a bit shocked at what I just said. "Are you, uh, sure?" He asks, fumbling. I nod. "Ok, just tell me if you want to stop at any time, and I will. I promise. Ok?" He says. I nod once again. He then leads me towards his bedroom.

**please favorite, follow, and review. And if possible, vote on my poll? Please? Lol thanks for reading. Until next time. (P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE ON THE RANKINGS I FIXED IT. YOU'RE WELCOME.)**

**-Taylor**


	13. Chapter 12

** Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with school and a wasn't getting much support anyways :( anyways I really hope you like this chapter and could you PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND VOTE ON THE POLL PRETTY PLEASE? thanks so much for reading! Love you all!**

Taylor's POV:

Not even a minute after we get into his room, I beg him to stop. Even though it feels amazing, I'm not ready. And it feels, different and strange, very unlike him. "Please, I'm not ready for this." I say trying to cover myself up and squeezing my eyes shut. He had tried taking off my shirt and I just couldn't do it. Even though I had never felt this way with anyone, It brought back too many memories of home and my "father". He stops immediately. I slowly open my eyes but I wish that I didn't.

He looked... angry? "Are you ok?" I say, confused. "I thought you fucking said you wanted to open up to me! What the hell, Taylor?!" He gets off of the bed and throws his shirt on in a rage. "I'm going out." He said, grabbing his wallet and rushing out the door. I can't stop the tears when he leaves and I start to sob. Why would he suddenly treat me like this? What the hell had gotten into him? I thought he knew this was going to take some time before I was able to do things like this. I then do the only thing I can think of. I call Tempest. She answers immediately.

"Hey sugarplum. What's goin on?" She says in her cute northern accent. I immediately spill. "Me and Dustin got in a fight." I blurt out. "Where are you? We are SO going out tonight!" She squeals. Usually, I would turn this down immediately, but I need to get out and just have a good time with my girlfriends. "I'm at his place, he stormed out. I'll call Lucy?" I say. She squeals even louder. "Alright, I'll bring you clothes and be there in 5. Toodles!" She says, hanging up. I laugh at her giddiness and dial Lucy's number.

"Hey hon, what's up?" She answers. "Me and Temp are going out tonight. Wanna join?" I ask. "Meh, got nothing better to do." She says, but I can tell she's happy to go tonight, I can hear her grinning in her voice. "Alright. Meet you at The Dauntless Club in an hour?" I suggest. "Sure, Hon. Later." She says hanging up. I sigh. I have such good friends. A minute later I hear a knock on the front door. I open it to see... Andrea?

"Ummm, hi?" I say. "Is Dustin here? I need to talk to him pronto." She says, flipping her hair. "Sorry, he's not here. He went out. Try again later. Or don't." I say, slamming the door in her face. About a minute later, the doorbell rings and I open it to see Tempest. "Hey!" She says, letting herself in. "C'mon, let's get started. It'll take awhile to make you look presentable." She says and I playfully frown.

I let her force me into whatever she wants me to and 45 minutes later, I look like a sexy goddess. I'm wearing a short, sparkly, black dress that goes up to my mid thigh and is very low cut and strapless. She also managed to put some 3 inch black heels on me. As for my makeup, Tempest went all out. Long, fake lashes, winged eyeliner, light pink cheeks, the amazing contour and the expert smoky eye she's mastered in such a short amount of time being here in Dauntless. As for my hair, it's styled so it looks very... Dauntless. I'll stand out, that's for sure. And in a good way too.

As for Tempest, she has on a short powder pink dress that is tightly fit and stops at her upper thighs. It is strapless and shows quite a lot. She is wearing matching 4 inch pink stilettos as well. For her makeup, she has on fake lashes, winged eyeliner, pink cheeks, and a very light pink eyeshadow. She looks gorgeous. Her hair is down and perfectly curled into cute, little ringlets. We both look amazing as I take one last look in the mirror and we leave out the door.

It doesn't take very long to get to the club, and when we do, we see Lucy looking gorgeous and dangerous as always. She's wearing a dark red dress that compliments all of her curves and flows down to her knees. She also put on some simple black flats, and I can see in the corner of my eyes Tempest frowning at them. I laugh lightly and we all head into the club to party. We immediately head to the bar and let Tempest order our drinks, since she's done this many more times than us. Apparently she ordered shots but hey, I'm not complaining.

After about 3 or 4 shots and a couple other drinks, I decide I want to dance. Tempest agrees but Lucy stays to drink more. Together me and Tempest stumble onto the dance floor and my favorite song comes on. We dance out hearts out and I can see that she's found a guy to dance with, well I wouldn't really call it dancing, more like about to have sex on the floor, but she's having a good time, so I leave it be. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see him. Dustin. Why is he here? And more importantly, who the hell is that girl he's currently making out with?!

I stare in complete and utter shock before making my way over there. I know it's probably not a very good idea, but the alcohol is clouding my judgement. But that doesn't make it any less painful to see him, his hands on another girl, kissing someone other than me. It makes me sick. I finally get over there and I lightly tap him on the shoulder. Since I'm behind him, he can't see who it is, so he simply flips me the bird from behind and continues to making out with this slutbag.

I finally lose my patience just walk away. I'm done with him. I run to the bathroom and proceed to puke my guts out. After I'm done, I'm almost completely sober and after getting it all out of my system, and it finally hits me. Dustin cheated on me, and he probably still is. I start to sob, makeup running down my face, it was not a pretty sight. I manage to compose myself and clean my face off, and I decide to leave, since I still want my friends to have a good time.

I exit the bathroom and avoid meeting my friends again. I look down, trying not to get any attention, but I end up walking right into someone. I look up and I'm starstruck. In front of me is one of the most attractive men I've ever seen in my life. He has short, dark hair and a gorgeous chiseled face with dreamy almost black eyes and a body to die for. I bet I kinda look like an idiot, bumping into this God and then proceeding to stare at him in awe. Yeah I'd say he should be pretty creeped out right now.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I say, breathless. He smiles and I almost faint. "It's alright, honey. Can I get you a drink? You look a bit tense." He says, stroking my face. I'm about to tell him that I can't, and that I have a boyfriend, but then I remember the cruel things Dustin had done and I find myself nodding, with a loss of words. He smiles again and brings me to the bar.

We converse over a drink and I learn his name is Jordan and he is 18 and a musical entertainer. He apparently plays the saxophone really well and I tell him that I played too and that I'm an initiate. He smiles at that. After about an hour, he asks me if I wanna get out of here. "You could have asked me when I bumped into and I would've agreed. You didn't have to get me drunk." I say, punching him lightly in the arm. He laughs. "Well if you'd told me that before, we wouldn't have wasted all that time and money, sweet pea. Let's go." He says.

But before that, I decide to do something I would have never done if I wasn't drunk. I kissed him. I had planned it to be just a little peck on the lips, but as soon as my lips touched his, he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss, and soon enough, we were having a full out make out session in the middle of the club. And honestly, I had never felt more Dauntless.

Time skip: next morning

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder, trying to get me up. I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. I look to see who was shaking me and I see someone laying in bed with me... who is that? Then the memories of last night come rushing back. Going out with the girls, seeing Dustin cheat on me, and... oh my god. Jordan took me to his place. My eyes widen. "Hey sweet pea, didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" He asks innocently. "Oh my god did we... you know... do that?" I say in horror. He looks at me in confusion for a minute, then understands.

"Well I mean yeah. Do you not remember? You seemed to be quite into it I might add." He says with a wink. I then realize that we're both naked, and I'm laying in a complete strangers bed the morning after we had sex that I now vaguely remember. Well he wasn't lying. I apparently was into it. I bury my head in the pillow and cry. I cheated on Dustin! How could I do something like that?

Jordan them tries to soothe me by rubbing my bare back, and surprisingly, I instantly relax. "What's wrong? Oh God were you a virgin?" He says concerned. I lift my head up from the pillow and shake my head. "I have a boyfriend. I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person." I say, looking into his adorably concerned eyes. He looks slightly shocked, but understanding. "Oh love. Why didn't you tell me that?" He asks, a frown on his face. "That night, I saw him kissing another girl after we had a fight. I was wasted and pissed. I'm sorry." I say, ashamed.

"It's alright, sweet pea. Here, I'll go get you some clothes and help in any way that I can, ok?" He says. I nod and he helps me get dressed, gives me breakfast, and walks me to the cafe. "Hey sweet pea, if you ever need anything, just call me." He says, slipping me a piece of paper. I thank him and walk into the cafe. I find Tempest and Lucy looking hungover. I'm lucky that Jordan gave me those headache pills and some water along with the big breakfast he prepared for me in his huge ensuite.

If I wasn't so mentally damaged right now, I'd be extremely happy. I mean, I guess Dustin deserved this, in a way, even though I don't know if him and that girl did the deed like Jordan and I, but I still feel... dirty... I greet my friends and they look at me, looking for an explanation. I can't lie either. Great. "Where did you go last night? Lucy said you were with some guy. What happened?" Tempest whispered into my ear. I put my head in my hands and shake it. "I cheated." I said. I can hear Tempest gasp. "Well at least he was hot." Lucy said flatly.

"Who was hot?" I hear a familiar voice and I jump. I look up to see none other than Dustin. I decide to see if he'll lie about last night. "Oh hey Dustin. Where did you do go last night?" I say sweetly. "Well after they announced the rankings and you left me in the crowd, I decided to go to my friend Luke's house and slept over there. Hope I didn't worry you." Wait what? "But we went into the apartment together. And then we had that fight..." I say, utterly confused.

"I never went to the apartment, Tay. Are you ok? Are you sick?" He asks. I'm so confused. "I need to talk to you right now." I say angrily. I grab his arm and go to the apartment. After we're behind closed doors, I wait for him to give me an explanation.

"What the hell? Why are you lying to me? After the rankings I found you and we came here together, we almost had sex, and then when I said no you flipped out and we got in a fight. Why don't you just sit that you cheated on me with that skank in the club?!" I explode, letting all of my anger out. He looks at me incredulously. "What the hell are you-. Wait. What color were my eyes?" He asks. I think back and I remember something strange. "They looked... greenish..." I say. His eyes widen. "That wasn't me. That was my brother."

**Oh SNAP! Cliffy! Please give me 3 reviews and 3 votes on the poll and I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your support! Love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Taylor's POV:

"That's fucking bullshit!" I scream. What kind of a fool does he think I am? "Hey hey hey, I'm sorry, ok? You remember talking about my twin brother Collin, right? Braden said he mentioned him once. Well anyways, we look pretty much the same, but he has green eyes, I have brown eyes. I have no clue why he would come all the way from Erudite and try to fuck up my life like this, but it can't be good. What did you guys do?" He rambles. My eyes widen and I realize that I did know about his twin brother, Braden told me about him. Shit. I'm really in for it. What do I tell him? That I cheated on him to "get back at him" and because I was super drunk? He didn't even do anything! I'm the one who had a one night stand.

"Umm, we pretty much just made out on your bed, keep in mind I thought it was you, and after he tried to take off my clothes, I told him to stop and so he got angry and stormed out. Then I called Tempest and we ended up having a girls night out at the Dauntless Club. Then I saw your brother making out with some slut, but I thought it was you, so I kinda flipped out and, uh... left. Yeah, I left." I said nervously. I'm a very bad lier, but what else was I supposed to do? Tell him I had sex with someone else?

He looks at me suspiciously. "Are you sure you're telling me everything?" He says, his eyes narrowing. Shit. Shit shit shit. I find I'm unable to talk, so I nod once in a quick motion. "You know, I heard you and the girls talking." He says nonchalantly. Well, fuck. "Umm.. uhh... how much did you hear exactly?" I say, getting even more nervous by the second. "Enough. Care to tell me who was hot now, Taylor?" Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! I was drunk and angry, and he was just so nice and cute, I don't know what I was thinking!" I hug him tightly and cry into his chest. He pulls me away in shock. "So what did you do?" He says, looking at me worried. "I bumped into him, literally, on my way out. He asked if I wanted a drink and I said sure. I vaguely remember talking a lot before we kissed. Then he brought me to his place and it kind of just escalated from there. I understand if you're mad at me, but please don't blame Jordan." I beg. "Jordan? So that's the asshole's name?" He says. I can tell he's angry. "I just said not to blame him." I mumble. "And he's not an asshole. In the morning I explained that I have a boyfriend and he understood and helped me. So if you're going to blame anyone, blame me." I end confidently, but one look on his face tells me that he wants revenge on him.

"What's his last name? What's his job? Where does he live? Tell me anything and I'll find him and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt us anymore than he already has." He says. And that's when I snap. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm the one who kissed him last night! He didn't ask to have sex with me! I engaged it! So you don't fucking lay a finger on him or you will regret it! So please, if you're going to hurt anyone or blame anyone, it's all on me! You know what? Just go back to Andrea, because whatever we had is over." I say before storming out the door, with Dustin looking extremely hurt. But I don't care. He thought I was raped! He wouldn't even listen to me!

After I walk out, I realize I have nowhere to go. I sit by the chasm and I reach for the slip of paper in my pocket. I dial the number and after 3 rings, Jordan picks up. "Hey. Who's this?" He asks. "Hey, umm, it's Taylor. Are you busy?" Ugh. I sound pathetic. "Where are you? I'm coming." He says. I smile. "Just sitting by the chasm. Thank you, Jordan." "Anytime, sweet pea." I smile and hang up.

A moment later, I see Jordan walking towards me. I smile and wave at him. He grins from ear to ear. I run up to him and hug him. He's shocked for a moment, but he then wraps his arms around me, his hands resting at the small of my back. It sends shivers down my spine. "Well that was fast." I joke. He chuckles. "Do you want to go to my place so you can tell me what happened?" He asks. I nod. We walk to his place in complete silence.

We get to his room, and the apartment number is 207. which means right below us is Dustin's place. Jordan unlocks the door and we step inside. It really is a nice place. "So what happened?" He says as we both sit on his luxurious white couch. "I told him what happened, and all he wanted to do was kill you pretty much. So I defended you, but he just wouldn't listen to me, so I screamed at him for a little and then I said it's over and I stormed out." I explain. "I understand why he'd want to do that." He says jokingly. "Have you guys ever had sex?" He asks. I shake my head. "We were waiting for the right time. We had only been dating for a few weeks, so things were just starting to get a bit heated." I explain. "So maybe he's jealous because you guys have been waiting and then you went out and had sex with a total stranger. I would've been angry, too." He says.

"But he wasn't mad at me, he was mad at you! He wouldn't listen to a word I said and all he was thinking about was beating you to a pulp, and I just couldn't let that happen." I say. His face softens. "Sweet pea, I wouldn't have cared. If he wants to beat me to a pulp, then so be it. Let him try." He says in a joking manner. I offer him a weak smile. "Thanks, Jordan. I really needed that." He smiles broadly before leaning in. Just when our lips were about to touch, there was a loud knock on the door that startled both of us apart.

"I'll get it." Jordan grumbles, obviously upset that we were interrupted. When he opens the door, standing on the other side is the last person I want to see right now. Dustin. "Can I help you?" Jordan says politely. He doesn't know that that's actually my boyfriend at the door, but it looks like they know each other. And not in a good way. "Have you seen my girlfriend around. I have a feeling you know her." He says, an unreadable expression on his face. "Depends." Jordan replies smoothly. "What's her name?" I can't help but laugh quietly. "Taylor. So yes or no, asshole?" Jordan's eyes widen. "Um, uh, yeah. Taylor, come here for a minute!" He says, stuttering. I roll my eyes and walk to the door.

"Hi Dustin. What are you doing here?" I say innocently. "I'm here to take you back. I had a feeling it was THIS Jordan. Come on." He says before grabbing my hand, not hard enough to hurt me but enough where I can't break away. At least not now. I sigh in defeat and wave goodbye to Jordan. He blows me a kiss and I laugh. When he's out of sight, I twist around and break Dustin's grip with ease and pin him up against the wall by the neck with my forearm. "What the fuck was that, Dustin? I told you it's over." I say, glaring into his now scared eyes. Then, he does the unexpected. He starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand that someone else's hands were on you, all I wanted to do was kill. I understood that it was a mistake, but I just couldn't help but try to protect you from it ever happening again. I know it hasn't been that long since we've been together, but I love you, Tay. Forever and always. No matter what." He says. I let go of him and then he kisses me. I pull away instantly, shocked with what he said and the kiss. I can't take this right now. I'm not sure how I feel anymore. "I can't. I'm sorry, Dustin. This is too much right now. Please just leave me alone for a while. I need some time." I say before turning around and walking away.

Tris's POV

I drift off after a long long day of doing absolutely nothing and I've never felt more relaxed. I see a little baby girl, with blonde curls and dark blue eyes. She smiles and coos at me. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I see Four beside me, looking at our baby girl with complete adoration. I hold her as close as I possibly can and kiss the top of her head. Everything is perfect. "Tris! Wake up! Someone just jumped into the chasm!" I hear Four yelling, shaking me awake. I immediately jump up. "Who is it? Was it an initiate?" I ask, terrified. Who could it have been? I look at the time and I see it's 6:30 PM. Wow. I took a really long nap. "It wasn't an initiate, Tris. It was Dustin."

**Ohhhh shittttt! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please vote in the poll! There is currently a 3 way tie and I need it broken before I close the poll! Love you the next chapter, my loves :* (oh and btw, for those of you who don't know how to vote on the poll, go to my page and it should be on the top of the screen, keep in mind that you need to have an account to vote. Thanks!)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Long time no write? (Sorry that was horrible) let's just cut to the chase. Here's the chapter.**

Taylor's POV

After that, I decide to go back to Jordan's room. I get there and knock timidly on the door and about a minute later, the door opens, and standing there is a thin, lanky boy, probably around 19 years old, with blonde hair and light eyes. He looks a bit shocked, and he kinda just stares at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, checking me out. As his eyes find the prominent scars all down my arms, I fidget nervously. I hate it when people stare at them, which is actually quite often.

"Um, hi. Is Jordan here?" I ask quietly. He nods. "Um, uh, Jordan! There's a pretty girl here!" He calls into the apartment. I giggle as he turns back to me. "Um, uh, hi. I'm Dylan." He stutters. I smile kindly at him. "I'm Taylor." I say. He smiles and scratches the back of his neck. "So, um, how do you know Jordan?" He asks, trying to make a conversation. I decide to be brutally honest to try and make him even more embarrassed, because honestly, this is hilarious. "We had a one night stand." I nonchalantly. His jaw drops.

"Whoa. Really? I didn't take you for that kind of girl." He says, looking me up and down. I shrug. "It was a one time thing, so don't get any ideas." I say with a wink. He blushes deeply and I giggle. "Hey Taylor. What's up? What did your boyfriend want?" Jordan says, coming over to the door in just a towel. Seeing as his hair is wet, he probably just got out of the shower. Hot damn. "You mean ex boyfriend? He just proclaimed his undying love for me. I honestly don't know what to think." I say with a sigh. Jordan's eyes widen, and Dylan is standing there, staring at me again.

Jordan punches Dylan in the arm and pulls him away from the door. "Why didn't you let her in, idiot?" Jordan whispers loudly before opening the door wider and gesturing for me to come in. I giggle and come inside. "Can we talk?" I ask Jordan after he shuts the door. "Uhh, sure. Just give me a minute." He says gesturing towards his towel. "Oh, right. Haha. Ok." I say, during on the couch as he goes to his room to change.

"So, um, are you two, like, together?" Dylan asks. I giggle. Ugh what is up with me giggling today? "Haha, no. We're just friends. I think." I say, now thinking about it. What are we? "Well, I was just just wondering because he hasn't had a girl over since Elizab-" Dylan starts but is interrupted by Jordan coming out of his room in a pair of grey joggers, but he's still shirtless.

Fuck. He's so hot! "Hey, sorry Taylor. What did you want to talk about?" He asks. "Um, it's kinda private." I say, gesturing to Dylan. "Oh. Right. Come on, we can talk in my room." He says, walking back into his room, with me following him. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks, sitting down on his bed. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you, but I am just really extremely attracted to you and I have no idea what to do." I say. Damn I should be a Candor with a mouth like this. "Oh, then you won't mind if I do this then?" He says with a smirk before smashing his lips to mine.

I moan quietly and kiss him back. It feels strange, knowing that if this was someone else, you would feel sparks and fireworks and just feel like you're in a storybook with a happy ending. But with Jordan, it feels real. When I kiss Dustin, it feels like all time is stopped, and there is nothing else in the world but him. But right now, kissing Jordan, time is going faster than anything and yet I'm aware of everything around me. And honestly, I don't know which is better. I bite his lip hungrily and he opens his mouth, allowing me to slip in. Our tongues fight for dominance, his eventually winning and exploring my mouth carefully yet roughly and filled with the need for something more. I push him down onto his bed and climb on top of him. I kiss him hard and he moans, his arms around me, bringing me closer. We continue this for God knows how long and eventually break apart and I lay beside him, my head resting on his chest, and him playing with my hair.

Just then, Dylan bursts through the door. "Hey um, Taylor left her phone out here and it's blowing up- holy shit." He says, just now realizing what position we're in. He throws the phone into the room and runs off without another word. I look at my phone and sure enough, there are a shit ton of messages from Tempest, Lucy, Tris, Four, and two from Dustin. I look at the ones from Dustin first and there are two simple messages staring me in the face:

Hey, I'm sorry. I love you.

Goodbye, Taylor.

I suddenly get a wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach. He only calls me Taylor when he's being extremely serious. I immediately call Tris, knowing something is wrong. "Taylor! Where are you? You need to get down here right now! Something has happened and you need to be here! Come to the chasm!" Tris says. She's obviously freaking out. "Alright. I'll be there soon, don't stress. It's bad for the baby. I'm on my way." I say, hanging up. "I have to go. Tris needs me. Apparently something happened." I say, getting up from his bed. "I'll come with." He says, getting up as well and slipping on a black v-neck and some black sneakers. We both race out of the apartment to the chasm.

"Taylor! You're here!" Tris screams. She hugs me tightly and soothingly. "What's going on?" I ask, looking around. "Someone's jumped into the chasm."she says, not letting go of me. "Who is it?" I ask, now extremely scared. "I'm sorry Taylor. It was Dustin." "W-w-what?" I say. Oh no. It all makes sense now. People blowing up my phone, the goodbye text from him. Dustin is gone. And he died because of me. I look over to the chasm and I see people pulling him out. I run over to them and I throw myself around Dustin's lifeless body. "No! Please don't leave me!" I say, sobbing uncontrollably.

It takes 5 huge Dauntless guys to pull me off of him and even then I made it difficult for them. I then start to go pretty much insane, even though I know I shouldn't do anything because it'll lead to them questioning me. But right now, I don't care. I throw kicks and punches left and right, and I manage to take out 3 of them before a needle is stabbed into my arm and everything fades to black.

Tris's POV:

After Taylor's little.. episode.. they take her to the infirmary and I run up to them. "Have her share a room with Braden, I don't want her to wake up alone and they're friends, so maybe he can help her. Please." I beg. They all look to each other before nodding and then continuing to carry her away. I sigh in relief, knowing Taylor will be ok. I look back at the chasm and see that they've put Dustin's mangled body on a stretcher and they are now carrying him away. As I look closely at him, I see that he has stubble, possibly from not shaving his face for about 3 days. Strange. In the short time I knew Dustin, he never grew his beard out even slightly and he shaved every day. Huh. Weird...

Taylor's POV:

When I wake up, I try to open my eyes, but there's a really bright light so I just snap them shut. I groan. I have a splitting headache and I feel like I'm having a hangover. I try to roll over, but I'm strapped down to the bed, apparently. Then, it all comes back. Me going to Jordan's house, the messages on my phone, Dustin's goodbye, and... Oh my god he's dead! No, this can't be happening. Why him? He was my life, but I treated him like shit just because of one mistake and we both paid for it.

I start to sob, and there are comforting arms thrown around me into a hug. Then they fiddle with my restraints a bit before finally getting rid of them and hugging me again. I continue to cry in this person's arms until I can open my eyes and when I do, I see Braden standing there, holding me while I'm in a hospital bed, and he no longer has and eye patch.

"Braden!" I say, happy and surprised. But then I remember what I did to his brother and I feel ashamed. I look around and I see that we're in his hospital room. He smiles down at me sweetly. "Hey, Tay. I missed you." He says with a sweet smile. He's trying to soothe me. "You do know what happened, right?" I say. He nods and looks down at me sadly. "Yeah. Taylor I'm so sorry that he did this to you. I have no clue why he would. What made him do it?" He asks. He feels sorry for me? Why the hell would he? He should be pissed at me, if anything! I shake my head.

"It was my fault Braden. I rejected him and treated him so badly, and then I went off with another guy and I know I shouldn't have done that." I say. Braden's eyes widen. "Oh my god. He did it because you didn't want him? My God, who did you cheat on him with?" He asks with disbelief. "His name is Jordan." I say. Braden's eyes widen and I can now see his new eye clearly. It's the exact color of the beautiful blue sky I had seen every day in Amity picking apples. I wonder why they didn't give him an eye that looked more like his natural brown one, but one look at him shows that his now different colored eyes suit him.

"You mean the really hot Jordan that was in his initiate class that hated his guts and scored ahead of him? The one from Amity who stole his girlfriend?" He says, inching closer to me. My eyes widen. "He's from Amity? I think that's him. He stole Dustin's girlfriend?" I ask. "Yeah. Her name was Elizabeth. When she found out that Jordan cheated on her about a year ago, she threw herself into the chasm. Fuckin tragic. I've hit on him a few times, but no luck. He's straight, no doubts about it." He says indifferently.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Braden. Really?" I say, uncontrollably giggling. He chuckles, his face forming his signature half smile. If he wasn't gay, there would be girls swarming him for his good looks. He really is attractive. For a minute, I actually forgot about Dustin. But now it floods back to my thoughts and I find myself crying in Braden's arms. Dustin was all he had, his other brother was... Wait a minute. HIS BROTHER IS HERE IN DAUNTLESS! That could have been Collin!

"I need to go." I say, standing up. "Where? You need to stay here." Braden says, looking baffled. "I need to check the cameras. Collin was here and that might have been him dead in the chasm." I say. He nods and hands me some clothes. "You might need these. Unless you want to run around the compound in a hospital gown." He says with a chuckle. Huh. I just realized I was wearing it. I order him to turn around while I change, which he does respectively, and in a minute I'm in his grey v-neck and black skinny jeans that surprisingly fit well. "Thanks Braden." I say, embracing him. I then dart out of the room and out of the hospital, clinging onto the hope that Dustin is alive like my life depends on it.

**Soooo there's your chapter, my lovelies! I'll update when I get some reviews, follows, favorites, and votes in my poll! Bye for now!**


	16. Discontinued

Hey! I'm so sorry to do this, but I'm discontinuing this story ONLY ON . I will be looking at the polls still and not deleting what I have on here, but I am going to continue this story on wattpad. It's just easier for me to write in that format, so this is what I've decided. If you'd like to continue reading, please look for my story on wattpad. It's still called Divergent my way and the user is fourtris4ever26. Sorry for the inconvenience. I love you all!


	17. Chapter 15 is up!

Hey guys! So as you know, i've decided to continue this story on wattpad because it's a lot easier to update and manage. For all of my fans on , I would like to inform you that chapter 15 is officially posted on wattpad! If you would like to chack it out, just look up my user on . my user is the same as the one on , so it shouldn't be that difficult. Thank you so much and love you all!


	18. MIGHT CONTINUE, PLEASE READ

**hello, my lovelies! So I was wwondering if you wanted me to continue this fic ON JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL. so if you think O should post the fanficon both AND WATTPAD please comment, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So I've decided to continue this story on both and wattpad. I'll be posting chapter 16 and 17 tonight as well, and much more in the future. I love you all!

Taylor's POV:

I didn't even get as far as our of the infirmary before a stuffy ass nurse stopped me and said that I needed to go back to my room because I was a "threat". I asked her why she had such a huge fucking stick up her ass before she injected me with something and I passed out.

The next morning

Tris's POV:

I wake up to a knock on the door and I loudly groan. Since Tobias went to help arrange Dustin's funeral early this morning, I had to answer the door. I open the door to see Taylor. "Dustin isn't dead." She says.

To be honest, She looks like complete shit, with her pink hair a mess and she has dark circles under her eyes. I don't blame her, though. If Tobias was to die, I'd be ten times worse. I sigh.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but you saw him yourself. He's gone." I say, looking at her poor self with sadness. "No, you don't understand. I can't exactly prove it, but that wasn't Dustin. It was his twin brother." She breaths, exasperated. My face contorts with confusion. "He had a twin brother that transferred to Erudite. His brother was here the day he died and I don't think Dustin would end himself like that." She cries before completely breaking down on my couch.

I don't understand what she's trying to say. A twin brother? That sounds insane! She sounds insane, and I know exactly who to call. I go into the bathroom and dial up the number. "Hey Jordan. Taylor's over here having a mental breakdown, could you come get her?" I say. "Oh shit! How did she get out of the infirmary? I'm on my way!" He responds. I then promptly hang up.

I exit the bathroom and I see Taylor cleaning herself up. "Hey, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have flipped out like that, but I'm alright now. Just a bit upset. How's the baby?" She murmurs. I look at her stunned for a minute, but then I break out into a grin. "The baby is spectacular, I'm still getting morning sickness through." I giggle, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"That's awesome. I love children." She sighs. I smile warmly. "Me too. I'm not even that far along and I can't wait. So are you ready for the next stage of initiation today?" I ask. "Cool. Yeah, I'll be there." She responds just as the front door opens and Jordan emerges.

"Hey Taylor, are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She questions. "You escaped the infirmary I see." He remarks, looking amused. She just shrugs it off. "I wanted to stay in initiation, so I had to. Have you gotten my stuff from the apartment? I kinda need it." She asks. He nods. "It's all at my place. Come on, let's go get you ready." He says, walking her out as she gives me a small goodbye. I'm glad that he's here to help her through this, because she really does need someone's help, I know I would.

Taylor's POV:

We get to Jordan's apartment and I go straight to the shower. I strip off the jeans and the long sleeved shirt to reveal my new cuts all down my arms and thighs from last night. I couldn't take the pain and I needed a way to distract myself. I take the rest of my clothes off and step into the shower, quietly hissing at the burning sensation all over my body. I wash up quickly, ignoring the searing pain when the soap came into contact with the cuts.

I step out and wrap the towel around me before exiting the bathroom. I walk out and I hear a gasp. It was Jordan as his eyes scanned my body and the prominent new marks on it. Fuck. I forgot he didn't know about it. "What on Earth did you do? Was this on purpose?! Oh sweet pea." He sobs, engulfing me into a hug. "Umm, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm not going to do it again." I mumble, ashamed.

As if he can tell I don't want to talk about it, he just nods and gives me some clothes to change into. I go to his room and get dressed. I go to the bathroom and put on some makeup to hide the dark circles under my eyes to make me look at least a bit presentable and I comb out my hair until it looks like I'm not a hobo.

I exit the bathroom and I slip on some flats before kissing Jordan goodbye and leaving to go to initiation. I get to the training room to see what looks to be something like a waiting room with a bunch of chairs, and the whiteboard is pushed away to reveal a couple doors. There are a couple transfers here already along with about half of the Dauntless born initiates all sitting down, waiting nervously. I spot Braden and go sit down next to him.

"Hey Tay. How you holdin' up?" Braden asks, draping his muscular arm on the back of my chair. "I'm alright, I guess. Are you nervous about the next stage?" I respond, looking into his different colored eyes with curiosity. He shrugs. "Maybe a little. But I hear that it's similar to the last stage, except it's in private." He murmured quietly, seeing as Four and Uriah had just walked in and looked like they were going to start talking.

"Good morning, initiates. Welcome back. Congratulations on getting to the second stage of your initiation." Uriah begins. Then Four continues. "In this next stage of initiation, you will not be fighting any of your peers. You will enter one of these rooms and either me or Uriah will inject you as we did in the last stage, only this time, you won't be facing an opponent. You'll be facing your fears, quite literally. Now, let's begin." He smirks, before announcing the first people to "face their fears" as he put it.

"Christian, room 1, Kenny, room 2." The two stand and walk nervously over to the doors, Uriah leading Christian through the first and Four leading Kenny into the second. We wait for about 15 minutes before Christian comes out, face pale and his whole body shaking in fear.

I walk over to him. "What happened? Are you ok?" I coaxed, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "T-th-th-the spiders. Th-the-they were e-eve-everywhere." He stutters, looking completely horrified. Uriah comes out of the room. "Emerald. You're next." Uriah urged a pretty Dauntless born with long blonde hair. She looked a bit rattled, but hesitantly followed Uriah into the room. Christian ran out, probably back to the dorms, and I sit back down next to a scared looking Braden.

The time goes surprisingly quickly and before I know it, Four is leading me into the room. He shuts the door and gestures to a chair that kinda looks lile one you would sit on at a dentist's. I sit down and he begins. "Ok Taylor, so before we start, I'll need to know what faction you got on your faction test." He says. Oh shit. That feels so long ago but I still remember so vividly my results. "Inconclusive." The woman had said. "Divergent. You're divergent. You got 4 different factions on your test. Amity, Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." She had explained before ushering me out quickly, promising to refile me in as Amity and to tell everyone that I went home sick. Four must notice my reaction.

"Just as I thought. You're divergent. I need to know which factions you have so it'll be easier to conceal. How many did you get?" He pressed, looking interested and quite concerned. "I got four factions. All except Candor." I blurt. He looks at me, stunned. And I am too. That was very Candor of me to blurt out."Four? Wow. Alright. So when you're in the sim, you need to slow your heart rate and calm yourself down before you can wake up. Good luck." He says, grabbing a needle about 2 inches and injects it into me.

I start to feel a bit woozy as I fall into the sim. When I open my eyes, I see nothing. I clamp my eyes shut again and open them, but there's no use, it's pitch black, and I think I hear something. Suddenly, I see a light flicker on. Just a small little bulb across the room. With Dustin right in the spotlight. I gasp when I see a gun in his hand and I try to move towards him, but I'm completely immobile. I can only watch as he brings the gun up to his temple, and fires. I close my eyes and cry for god knows how long. I collapse onto the ground and I hear a faint whisper in my head. "You're in a sim. This isn't real." And just like that I'm back in the room with Four.

I start to sob, remembering that Dustin is gone and never coming back. I then feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to Four. "I think yours was the best one today. How long do you think you were in there?" He chided. "Maybe 25 minutes." He smiles."You were in there for 4 minutes and 23 seconds." I gape at him. "Oh God, what are people gonna think when I walk out 5 minutes later?" I say, worried. Four just shrugs, offers me a "good luck", and pushes me out and ushers for the next to step forth.

I decide to go back to Jordan's house, since I've already moved all of my stuff there and I no longer stay at the the stares and questions, I speed my way out of the training wing. When I arrive at Jordan's apartment, I fish out my key and open the door to reveal Dylan and Jordan, fighting. I notice that Dylan has a couple suitcases and a bag. Once they see me, they stop and Dylan scampered out the door.

"Fuck." Jordan murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "What's the matter?" I question, shutting and locking the door and making my way over to him. "My band has a gig tonight and Dylan just quit to be an ambassador. Now we're short a tenor." He cursed. "A tenor? As in saxophone?" I question. He nods and looks at me confused as my face lights up. "You do know that I've played the tenor saxophone for, like, 5 years. Right?" His jaw drops. "Are you good?" He asks. "Am I good? I've only been lead tenor for what? 4 Years? Of course I'm good." I roll my eyes. "Can you play with my band tonight?" He begs. "Well duh. You have a tenor for me, right?" I drawled. He smirks. "I sure as hell can get you one." He says, quickly putting on some slides and leaving the apartment without another word.

I shrug and go check out the fridge. I find some cookie dough and I decide to make some cookies. I get out a pan and preheat the oven. I open the packaging and place the little cookie dough squares onto the pan. I fish my little secret peace serum flask out of my pocket and put a drop on each of the individual squares. When the oven is hot enough, I put the pan in and go set a timer. I hope I didn't put too much serum on the cookies, I'll have to warn Jordan about it. I hear the ding of the timer and I get the cookies out. As I wait for them to cool off, I make myself a bowl of vanilla ice cream. I put a couple of cookies on top of my ice cream and put away the rest. I go sit down on the couch.

I turn on the tv and decide to watch a Harry Potter marathon. I eat one of the cookies and I feel relief flow through me. I giggle at everything even remotely funny in the movie and I finish the ice cream. Halfway through the second movie, Jordan arrives with a big instrument case and a smirk on his face.

"Got you one of the finest. A Selmer Paris 64JA Series III Jubilee Edition Tenor Saxophone. Silver plated. Got it for cheap, too. Only around 15,000." I gawk at him. "What about a mouthpiece?" He smirks again. "A Pomarico Jazz Series Crystal Tenor Saxophone Mouthpiece. Only 400." "Well damn. Please tell me you at least got Vandoren jazz reeds." I tease, walking up to him and placing my hands on his hips. "They're Java green. Size 2 1/2. Hope you don't mind." He drawled, his hands slithering to the small of my back, lightly tracing my Amity tattoo. I shiver. "Well, I prefer Java red, size 2, but it'll do for tonight." I coo softly into his ear. "Fuck." He murmurs. "I love it when you talk saxy to me." I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, that was terrible." I spluttered, unable to control my laughs. He laughs along with me, before excusing himself to go shower and get ready. I walk into our bedroom and I search for an outfit to wear tonight. I manage to find a dark blue push-up bra and a matching thong. I slip them on after taking the clothes I did have on off. I fish out some black leggings and a black flowy shirt with white letters spelling out "Faction before blood" out of my drawer and put them on too.

I go into the bathroom where Jordan is still taking a shower. I style my hair so it looks good and I start on my makeup. I apply my contour and it actually doesn't look that bad. Tempest would be proud. I put on some blush, as well as gold and black eyeshadow. I apply some mascara and eyeliner, being as precise as possible. I touch up a couple other things and before I know it, I'm fucking gorgeous.

Jordan comes out of the shower and I blush at the sight of his glistening wet body. I try to look away, but I can't help but stare. He wraps a towel around himself and I'm surprisingly disappointed. "Like the view, sweetpea? Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time tonight, if you know what I mean." He coos, sending a flirtatious wink my way. I shudder, dirty thoughts of what tonight will consist of flowing through my impure mind.

He leaves the bathroom and I follow. I walk into the living room and decide to take a look at the saxophone and stuff Jordan got me. I open the case and I gape. It's the most beautiful saxophone I've ever seen. Oh my goodness, and the mouthpiece looks like heaven. I decide to try it out. I slip on the leather padded neck strap from in the case and put the tenor together. I slip a reed into my mouth and then proceed to put it on the mouthpiece. I finger a couple notes and it feels glorious to have an instrument in my hands again. I play a couple notes and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I start to improvise and play harder rhythms, and it's like I never put it down. There's a folder in the case, and when I open it, I see that it's filled to the brim with music. I start to sight read a piece.

I finish it and see that I have an audience. Jordan is standing by his door watching me, eyes wide and mouth agape. He has on a black short sleeved button up and distressed black skinny jeans. "Damn, sweetpea, you're good." He says. I smirk and put the glorious instrument back in the case. "When's your gig?" I question. "We need to be there in twenty, so let's go now." He replies, quickly going into his room and getting his instrument. We leave his apartment and head out to our gig.

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, there's definitely more coming! See you soon :)


	20. Chapter 16

Hey guys, hope you like it. I made it extra long, so enjoy!

Taylor's POV:

Jordan and I finally get to his gig, which appears to be at a little cute looking bar. There's a small stage in the corner, where I'm assuming we're performing tonight. There are a few other people setting up the stage, and Jordan goes to greet them, putting down our saxes by the small stage.

They all look generally young, and all men except for one girl with extremely short hair setting up a seat with a guitar. One man, who was setting up the drums, comes over to me.

"Hey little lady, I'm Chase. What brings you here?" He drawls, his southern accent making me giggle. "I'm playing with you guys tonight." I explain, twirling my hair with my finger. He looks to Jordan, looking a bit shocked. "She's playing? No way! She's looks so young, she could be an initiate!" He argues to Jordan, disbelief evident on his face. "Actually, she is an initiate, and she's better than Dylan, so give her some respect." He states firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Chase just rolls his eyes. "I'm watching you, little lady."

"Oh screw off, you fucking twat." I hiss, giving him a murderous glare. He looks at me, shocked. I roll my eyes and get set up. After everyone gets ready and we do a quick little tune up, we launch right into the first song, which I sight read with ease.

We get to the solo section and Jordan beckons for me to face him. We start to trade twos, and somehow it turns into some kind of battle of the saxes. Eventually, Jordan gives up and I smirk. We play a bunch of other songs, and people are dropping tips into our cases and buckets. After endless hours of playing with small breaks in between, its two a.m. and I want to go home.

We pack up our instruments and pocket our tips, planning to count them later. The owner of the bar gives us checks and we all leave. We conversate on the way to the storage room we have rented out to put our instruments. Me and the girl who played guitar, Savannah, seem to bond quite well, learning she's from Amity as well and remembers me from band class, her and I only having a two year age difference.

We all say goodbye after putting everything where it's supposed to be and Jordan and I head back to his place. "So, did you have fun?" He asks, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Yeah, especially when you forfeited our battle of the saxes." I laugh, poking him in the stomach. "Hey, now, how was I supposed to know you're a total beast on saxophone?" He defends himself jokingly. "Well, that's a good question." I giggle. We get to his place, and he unlocks the door and opens it. "Ladies first." He gestures for me to go inside. I gesture back. "Age before beauty." I smirk. He just shrugs and scoops me up into his arms. I squeal in suprise as he carries me in, taking one hand away to shut the door. He lets me down and locks the door. When he's not expecting it, I jump up into his arms. He catches me with ease, his hands gripping my ass and my arms hanging loosely around his neck.

{SEX SCENE AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION}

Then, suddenly, he crashes his lips onto mine. I moan lightly and close my eyes. He smirks against my lips and I mentally roll my eyes at his cockiness. My hands go to his hair as I lightly tug it, earning a deep, sexy groan from him. I deepen the kiss and nip at his lip, practically begging for entrance to his mouth. He eagerly obliges and I can just slightly taste peppermint coffee on his tongue, and it's driving me crazy. I can feel him walking as we're still attached by our lips and he lays me down on his bed.

I tug at his shirt and he quickly takes it off. I open my eyes and the view of him above me is simply intoxicating. His eyes are black with lust. His muscular yet thin frame is hovering above me. He inches off my shirt to reveal my bra and he sucks in a breath. "Fuck. So god damned beautiful." His lips travel down to my neck, his hands staying firmly on my hips, slightly pinning me down which, along with him worshipping my body with his lips, is getting me extremely hot and bothered.

His lips travel farther down to my chest and he removes his hands from my hips to unclasp my bra. Since it is a front clasp, he does this with ease, revealing my bare breasts. I slip off the bra and fling it across the room and he begins to kiss them everywhere. I let out small mewls and I can tell it's turning him on. He comes back up to kiss me and my hands travel down south. I palm him through his jeans with a certain urgency and I then start to undo his jeans.

When I finish, he kicks them off as I get rid of my leggings as well, leaving us both in just our underwear. He rubs his member up against my heat and I moan loudly, instantly shutting my eyes in pleasure as he continues. His lips meet mine and waves of pleasure are spiralling crazily inside of me. We both decide that we don't want to mess around, but instead go straight to it.

We both take off our underwear and his member lines up with my entrance. He slowly enters me with a look of complete euphoria stated plainly on his face. He fills me up quickly and decides to start thrusting at a steady pace. I moan loudly at the feeling of him just barely rubbing against my spot.

He suddenly thrusts hard right on it and it makes me squeal in surprise and pleasure. His pace quickens and I decide to flip us. I flip him onto the bed with ease and he continues to thrust under me. As he gets faster, he starts to loudly groan and it's a huge turn on. I start to moan along with him.

"Oh fuck, I'm really close." He groans, still thrusting. I dismount him and wrap my hand around him, stroking quickly and raising my body up so my nipples are just slightly brushing at his tip. He moans loudly once more and with a final thrust, he releases onto my chest.

I smirk and he looks at me tiredly, still in a euphoric state. We go to the bathroom and clean up quickly, putting on some comfy pajamas while we're up. Without a word, we both climb into bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

Tris's POV:

I wake up to our alarm clock, and I quickly shut it off, knowing that Tobias isn't coming to training today. The four of us trainers decided that only 2 each day for this stage would work better, so we switch every other day from Tobias and Uri to Christina and I. I take a quick shower, gracefully puking twice down the drain whilst trying to wash myself, and scrubbing my body until I'm clean.

I dry off and I put on some white cotton undergarments I had in the bathroom. I go back to our room and find something to wear. I slip on some loose faded light blue jeans and a black v-neck quickly before heading back to the bathroom. I put some makeup on, covering my tiredness, and I put my hair in a ponytail. I put on some black converse and head out, kissing Toby on the cheek on the way out, which he lazily grins at and mumbles something incoherent to me. He's so adorable.

I jog over to a nearby Dauntbucks (Lol honestly Idk why I did this... it's Starbucks..) and get a coffee for Chris and a chocolate croissant to share with her. After I get our stuff, I walk to the training room, taking a small sip of Chris's coffee, unable to resist.

When I walk in the training room, I see Chris sitting in one of the chairs, looking pretty tired. I hand her the coffee and she looks at me graciously. "Oh Tris, thanks so much!" She praises me, taking a long drink. I smile back. "Anytime. I got us a chocolate croissant as well, if you want some." "Oh no, Tris, I know how much you need that. I ate earlier." She replies knowingly. I then promptly scarf down the croissant. She giggles.

"That was very ladylike, Tris." I hit her arm jokingly and go to set up the computers for the sims. When I come out the second room, initiates start to come in. I spot Taylor and she looks almost glowing with happiness, and I immediately know what her night consisted of. "Have a good night, Taylor?" I ask knowingly. She blushes deeply. "You have no idea." She whispers. I laugh and she goes to sit down.

After everyone is here, Christina begins, setting down her coffee. "Alright, you guys know the drill, we call your name, you come into the room. We're going to start with the youngest instead of the oldest today. With me in Room 1, Gabi, in Room 2 with Tris, Braden." I walk into the room with Taylor's friend and he lays down on the chair. I inject him and start the sim, watching from the monitor.

From his records, I see that yesterday, his fear was public embarrassment. Dang, that's rough. It also shows that his faction test results are 1/5, not divergent. That's good. I look to the screen to see his next fear is drowning. It takes him 15 minutes and 23 seconds to get out of the sim, and he wakes up gasping for breath. "Good job. Go get Taylor, she's next." I say, opening her record.

She walks in a moment later, a smile on her face. "Morning Tris." She sits down. "Morning, Taylor." I reply, getting the syringe ready. I inject her and look at her records. Her last fear was watching a loved one die and I frown. It was probably Dustin she saw. Then I look at her test results. 4/5, very divergent. I go wildly back to her sim now, and I see that her next fear is claustrophobia. She's in a boxed room that is slowly getting smaller.

I type in a bunch of codes to hide her divergence. I then hear the voice come from her head when she's completely pressed in and desperate. "This isn't real." She finds a hole in her box and crawls out. I hide it quickly, replacing it with her just slowing her heart rate and breathing, and she's awake. I check her time. 5 minutes and 18 seconds. "Amazing." I breathe. She's more divergent than me, as I'm 3/5 and she's 4/5.

"How did I do?" She asks, a curious look on her face. "5 minutes, 18 seconds." I say, still not believing what I just saw. "Oh, ok. Ummm Tris?" She fidgets nervously. "Yes?" I ask. "Did you happen to ummm."

"Yes, I saw you're divergent. Don't worry, your secret is safe with Four and I and even Uri and Chris. I'm divergent as well, imagine finding that out as an Abnegation girl, believe me, it was rough. If you can, try to hide it by just slowing your heart rate and breathing." I explain. She gapes at me. "Oh, um, ok. Thanks." She says and scurries out the door, and I'm still left shocked.

Taylor's POV:

"Jordan, I'm home!" I yell, striding into his house, setting my keys on the counter in the kitchen. I get no response, but then I see a woman coming out of the room that used to be Dylan's. In just a towel. I stare, a bit shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, looking me up and down. She's quite pretty, with brown, curly hair and light green eyes. "I'm, uh, Taylor. Jordan's girlfriend. Who are you?" I reply, trying not too get annoyed by her staring. Her eyes go to the scars on my arms, just like everybody else's does.

"I'm Charisse, Jordan's older sister. I'm visiting from Amity. So nice to meet you, Taylor. So you're his girlfriend, huh?" She teases. I laugh. "Well, I mean, we aren't official, but we kind of are? It's kinda confusing." I explain, twiddling my thumbs. "Well, everything is confusing with Jordan." She inquires. I nod in agreement.

"So where is Jordan?" I question. She shrugs. "I just got here an hour ago and he wasn't here. I was smelly from the ride up though, so I decided to take a shower. Sorry if I startled you. So do you live here? I saw a bra on his floor earlier." She ponders. I blush deeply.

"Yeah, uh, that would be mine. I live here." I respond, embarrassed. "Oh. Hold on. I'm gonna go change." I nod and she leaves. I check my phone, no messages from him. I sigh, sending a quick "where are you?" and inserting a sad face emoji.

"So you guys have sex a lot?" I jump, startled. Charisse had come back out without me noticing. "Um, we uh, I mean, uh, yeah." I say, my cheeks flaming to the color of a tomato. "How old are you?" She asks. "Sixteen." I respond simply, going to the kitchen to get out a cookie. "Huh, so an initiate? Cool. Can I have one?" She gestures to the cookies. I hand her one and she smiles.

My phone buzzes and I look at it. A message from Jordan pops up. "Hey sorry babe, I went to the store to pick up some stuff, be home in 5." I smile and send a quick "ok". "Jordan will be home soon. He said 5 minutes." I say to Charisse and she squeals with excitement, the cookies probably getting to her.

"It's that peace serum I taste? Who made these?" She asks. "I did, don't eat too many, I might have put a bit too much on them." I say, eating mine as well. "Oh. Are you from Amity?" She questions. Damn she's curious. I nod and she looks at me understandably. Just then, the door opens, and Jordan walks in, grocery bags in hands.

I grin as he sees Charisse and smiles. "Cherry?! What are you doing here?" He says, handing me the groceries and running to hug her. I smile at the family reunion and go to put the groceries away. I find a box of condoms in one of the bags and I quietly gasp in shock. I decide to ask him about it later and I put the rest of the groceries.

I put the condoms in our bedroom and then go back over to Jordan and Charisse. "So how's Cami and Jesse?" Jordan asks. "They're both great, but I think Cami is Dauntless." She admits, and Jordan laughs. "I knew it." He states, looking proud.

"Who's Cami and Jesse?" I ask, curious. "They're our little siblings. Twins, both 15." Jordan responds. I nod. "That's cool. I didn't know you had siblings." I smile. "So, ready to hear the news?" Charisse says excitedly. "News?" Jordan looks curious. "I got married, Jordan. 10 months ago, to be exact. And there's more. I got pregnant on our honeymoon, and I just had a baby!" She finishes, jumping up and down. Jordan looks shocked. "A baby? So I'm an uncle?" She nods, looking ecstatic.

They hug, and it's honestly the cutest family moment I've ever witnessed. "Is it a boy or girl? What's their name?" He asks excitedly. "A boy.

His name is Hudson. Both him and my husband are coming in tomorrow and we were hoping to stay for the week?" "Oh, we wouldn't mind, would we Taylor?" Jordan responds, looking over to me. "Oh no. Of course I wouldn't mind. I absolutely love babies. How old is he?" I question, a bit excited at the mention of a baby here. "He's three weeks old tomorrow. He's good, as well. Almost never cries." She chided.

"Who's your husband?" Jordan asks and Charisse sighs. "Ok, keep in mind, he is a bit young, but we are indeed very in love and he's the most amazing man I've ever met. His name is Robert Black. He's 17, and he's a transfer from Abnegation." She explains cautiously. Something clicks. Both him and Tris are from abnegation, and are the same age. Tris probably knows him, and I believe I do too. I remember him as an initiate, me only being 15, and teaching him how to pick apples. Yes, I remember him.

"I think I know him! Last year when he was an initiate, I taught him how to pick apples without hurting the tree." I say excitedly. Charisse smiles warmly. "Oh, that's so sweet." "So he just turned 17, and you're 21, that's kind of terrifying, sis." Jordan says, hesitating. "He's actually very mature for his age, much more mature than men my age, actually. And he's very sweet, and he's coming tomorrow with my child, so please don't embarrass me, Jordie, please." She begs.

He sighs. "Ok. I'll give him a chance." Charisse thanks him, and I decide I need to head out, because I'm wanting to get my hair redone. After a minute of looking in Jordan's room, I find my wallet and count the tips and check from last night. Altogether, I have $493.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a haircut and shop around a bit, I'll see you later." I say, staring to head out the door. "Oh wait! Jordan needs to practice his saxophone, do you think maybe I could come with you?" Charisse asks, a hopeful expression on her face. I nod and she squeals. She reminds me of home, she's so happy sometimes.

We leave and I go to a nearby bank. I cash my check and then we're on our way to the Dauntless Mall. We get there and I go to the Hairdressers. The woman who did my hair before smiled.

"Welcome to Eva's. How may I help you?" "I'm here to get my hair re-dyed." I respond politely. "Alright. Same color as before?" She says gesturing for me to sit down. Charisse is looking at me curiously. "No, I'm thinking like a powder blue this time." I look at Charisse, who is examining the different shampoo bottles on a shelf. "Alright, I can do that. Permanent or not?" The woman asks. "Not permanent, I like to change it up." She nods and immediately gets to work on my hair. About an hour and a half later, my hair is done and it looks great. I pay quickly and Charisse and I leave, heading to the tattoo parlor.

"Do you want to get a tattoo, Charisse?" I question. "Hmm, maybe. And please, call me Cherry." She replies, beaming. We get there and Tori is there to greet us. "Hello. What do you want today Taylor? What about your friend?" She asks. "A tattoo and a lip piercing for me, possibly a tat for Cherry." I reply. She nods. "Alright, Cherry. What would you like?" Tori gets the stuff ready.

"Um, can I get "Hudson" across my forearm?" She asks. Aww, that's adorable. Tori nods and gets to work on her, warning her that it'll hurt. "Buddy is in the back, you can go get your peircing done." Tori says. I head to the back and I see a man.

"Hey, I'm Buddy. What can I help you with?" "I just need a lip peircing." I respond simply. He nods and we head out front. He shows me a book of different ones and I pick out a cute black plain one. He peirces it quick and gives me the stuff I need to clean it and by then, Tori is done with Cherry's tattoo.

"Aww, Cherry, it's beautiful." She thanks me and I sit down next. "What'll it be today?" She jokes. "Just a small D on my wrist." (That's a D for Dustin) she smiles sympathetically at me and does the tat quick. She finishes and wraps it up. "That one's on me, sweetie." Tori whispers and I almost burst into tears right there. I thank her and pay for the peircing and Cherry's tattoo. "Thank you Taylor." She chirps. I smile lightly, heading towards some clothing stores. "What does your tattoo stand for?" She asks.

"It um, stands for somebody who was very special to me, who recently passed." I say, tears brimming my eyes. "Oh, Taylor." She stops us. "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you, ok? Even though we just met, I feel like we've always known each other, and your kindness means a lot to me, so thank you." She comforts.

I whisper a quick thank you and we walk into a good clothing store Dauntless Secret. I pick out a black, sexy lingerie set, as well as a white and dark blue one. "If you want something, feel free to get it." I tell Cherry. She nods and starts looking around. She finds a small yellow perfume bottle, a red bra, and a couple pairs of yellow and red underwear.

"You're so Amity. You remind me of home." I say fondly. She smiles and we go to pay for our things. We leave and visit a few more clothing stores and then decide to head home and make some food.

"Thank you so much for taking me out, it feels nice to have a new friend." She bubbled, walking into the door of the apartment with me. "Anytime, Cherry. I'll start making the pasta, you prepare the chicken?" I ask, both of us walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She nods and we begin cooking. She's such a sweet girl, and I'm glad we're friends. I couldn't think of a better thing to be doing than spending time with my new 'sister'.

Hope you liked it! There's more coming!


	21. Chapter 17

Taylor's POV:

"I'm home, girls!" Jordan yells, striding into the kitchen where Cherry and I are finishing preparing dinner. "Hey Jordie! I had so much fun with Taylor today! I even got a tattoo!" Charisse squeals. Jordan's mouth drops wide open.

"A tattoo!? Cherry why?" He yells, shooting me a quick glare. "Calm down, Jordie, it's just a small one. I just got my baby's name on my forearm, no need to get protective." She rolls her eyes. "I got one too, and a lip peircing, she wanted the tat, Jordan." I say, trying to calm him down. He sighs. "Alright, I'm sorry." Charisse then starts to set the table. "By the way, that lip peircing is beyond sexy." He whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver.

We finish setting the table and we eat happily, Charisse telling us all about her life in Amity and her adorable baby. After we eat, Jordan cleans up the kitchen and prepares some alcoholic drinks for us. We all sit at the bar in the kitchen and drink, only getting slightly drunk.

Charisse decides to go to bed and soon after, Jordan and I go to our room and go to bed as well.

Tris's POV:

I wake up to a loud alarm clock and a naked sleeping body cuddling me from behind. I smile lazily and turn the alarm off before shaking Tobias awake. His eyes flutter open and he grins at me, stretching and getting up. I get up too and get dressed quickly, wanting to get some food at the cafe. Toby goes to take a shower and I decide to leave, slipping on some shoes and heading towards the food.

I get to the cafe and I see Taylor and Jordan, along with a young women holding a small baby and... is that... Robert? I run over to them to see that it really is him. "Robert?" I say, still in shock. He turns to me and his eyes widen in disbelief. "Beatrice?" I hug him tightly, and he hugs me back. "Oh my god, why are you here? What are you doing here?" I ask, letting go. "I'm here to visit my brother in law." He says, gesturing to Jordan. He waves awkwardly. I look at Robert, confused. "I married Jordan's older sister, Charisse. We came to visit because we just had a child and Cherry wanted Jordan to know he's an uncle." He explains. "Wow, well what a small world this is." I say. He nods in agreement. I look over to Taylor to see she's holding the baby, who's now cooing and smiling widely. "Wow, you're really good with kids, Taylor. He doesn't usually like strangers." Charisse says. Taylor looks like she wants to say something, but refrains from doing so. "Yeah, he wouldn't stop crying for an hour after Jordan tried to hold him." Robert says and I laugh. "It's nice to see I'm not the only one having a baby young." I say, smiling. Robert looks at me with disbelief. "Wait. You're pregnant?" I nod, rubbing my stomach. "Who's the father?" He asks. "You know Marcus Eaton's son?" "Tobias?" He burst out. I nod. "Wow. Congratulations, Beatrice." He says. "Please, call me Tris. How long are you guys staying?" I ask. "A week." Charisse responds, taking her baby back from Taylor. "Cool. Maybe we could go out and have a double date or something." "That sounds great. Call me, Tris." He says. I nod and bid my goodbyes, walking away towards the food.

I get a large breakfast and look for a friend to sit with. I see my friends and I sit next to Marlene. I greet them and they all say hi. A minute later, Tobias comes and sits down. "So we have an announcement to make" Chris says from across the table, with Will smiling next to her. Everyone quiets down and looks over. "I'm pregnant!" She says and everyone cheers. "Hey! Don't steal all of the attention. Tris is pregnant, too!" Four says, and everybody cheers again. I blush and rub my stomach absentmindedly. "Wow, both of you are pregnant? That's crazy awesome!" Uri says, disbelief still evident on his face, which I understand. That was a lot of news. "Well then I'm going to have to admit it too, guys. I'm pregnant!" Shauna yells. We cheer again and Zeke looks at Shauna, shocked. He obviously didn't know. We all look at Marlene with suspicion, jokingly of course. Which is why we were so surprised when she admitted it as well. "Wait, what?" Uri says. We all laugh and us girls all gossip about what it's like with the cravings and morning sickness.

I learn that Shauna is three months along, entering the second trimester soon, Marlene is two months along, and Chris is a month along, just like me. When we finish eating, we all go to my place since we all have the day off work today. We all sit on the two couches across from each other, Chris sitting next to me, and Shauna and Mar sitting across from us. "So what are you going to name your baby?" Chris asks no one in particular. "If I have a girl, I'd like to name her Madison Grace. If it's a boy, Luke James." Shauna says, smiling. "If I have a girl, I want her name to be Arelie Valora, which means brave and courageous. If it's a boy, then I'll name him Angus Miles, which means strong soldier. I've um, looked into it a lot." Mar says, blushing at the attention when she sees that we're all listening intently. "Well, I'm very bad at deciding, so I still have a lot of names to choose from. If it's a girl, I want to name her Charlotte Faye, London Blanche, or Paris Adelaide. If it's a boy, I've already decided to name him William Alistair." Chris gushes with excitement. "If I have a girl, I want to name her Calyx Aideen. If it's a boy, Xander Quincy." I say and the girls gush about how cute the names are.

"I heard there's a new maternity program from Erudite that can detect a baby's gender as early as two months. You would have to go all the way to Erudite though, and it's not 100% accurate, but I think Shauna and I should set up an appointment soon, I'm very curious to know if it's a boy or a girl. Let's call them" Marlene says, rubbing her tummy and picking up her phone. She dials the number and puts the phone on speaker. "Hello, this is Caleb Prior at the Maternity center. How may I help you today?" The voice says. I gasp quietly as I hear my brother's calm voice.

"Um, hi. Is there any information on the embryo gender detection program and when it would be available?" Marlene says politely. "Hm. Good question. Let me check the system. What's your name, ma'am?" "Marlene Brown. Oh and my friend Shauna Parker is interested as well." Marlene informs. "Ok. There's an opening for the both of you tomorrow at 3:30 and 4:00 P.M. would you like me to schedule an appointment for you?" Caleb asks. "Yes please. And how many guests can we bring in?" She asks. "You can have up to four others in the room with you while we test, but I'll need their names now." Caleb informs politely.

"For my appointment, I'll have Shauna Parker, Uriah Pedrad, Christina Black, and Tris Prior." Mar says. "Tris Prior? Do you mean Beatrice?" He asks, disbelief evident in his voice. I walk over to the phone. "Hey Caleb." I reply simply. He gasps. "Beatrice! You made it into Dauntless? Congratulations!" He yells. I laugh. "Yup." I say simply before sitting back down. "Ok. Wow. Um, what about Shauna Parker's appointment?" He asks. "Marlene Brown, Zeke Pedrad, Christina Black, and Tris Prior." Shauna says. "Alright. You guys are all set. Your doctor will be me, and I'll see you tomorrow at 3:30. Have a great day."he concludes before hanging up. Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"Tris! Christina!" I open the door and I see Taylor. "You guys know it's visiting day, right?" Taylor says, out of breath. I gasp. I completely forgot. We all leave my house quite quickly to go to the pit, where the parents of transfers are scattered about. Ever since last year, they have allowed all transfer parents to visit their children, but this year my parents are going to see my brother. Just as I walk into the swarming pit next to Taylor, I hear a small toddler's voice. "Mommy!" A small girl with short strawberry blonde curls and blue green eyes emerges from the crowd, dressed in yellow and red, and runs straight into Taylor's arms. I look at her, confused, but Taylor isn't focusing on me. She kisses the little girl on the top of her head and embraces her as a mother would. "Who's this?" I ask Taylor.

She looks over to me, as does the toddler, and I see the striking resemblance between the two. "Tris, this is my daughter, Hazel." Taylor explains. "Why didn't you tell me? Or anybody for that matter?" I'm shocked. That girl looks like she's almost two! That means that Taylor had a child at 14! "It's not exactly accepted, Tris. Plus I didn't know if I'd ever see her again." Just then, a woman strides towards us. She's dressed in a sophisticated yellow dress and red flats. "Here are the adoption papers. Sign these and she's yours." The lady says, completely monotonous. Taylor signs them quickly with a pen the lady provided and then the strange women promptly exits the pit.

"That was my aunt. Charmer, isn't she? Anyhow, I have to get Hazel to Jordan's apartment and explain myself. I'll see you, Tris." She says, waving goodbye. "Bye Tis!" Hazel yells, waving as well. I wave goodbye to her and she giggles. Ah, what a day.

Taylor's POV:

When I get to Jordan's apartment, I can hear baby Hudson screaming his lungs out from outside. So much for him being a 'good baby'. Jordan must've tried to pick him up again. "Whasat, mommy?" Hazel asks, a confused look on her face. "That's a baby, sweetheart. He's not happy though, so you need to be a good girl for mommy, ok?" I tell her. "Yes mommy." She says clearly. I fish out my keys and unlock the door. I open it to see a freaked out looking Jordan, with Hudson in his arms. I'm assuming Cherry and Robert left him here with Jordan. I shut the door and set Hazel down, and take the baby from Jordan. Hudson almost instantly stops crying. He coos a bit and then drifts off into sleep. Hazel claps. "Yay mommy!" She says before plopping herself onto the couch.

I set Hudson down in his crib in the guest room, and walk back out to see Hazel babbling away to Jordan. "Alright sweetie. It's time for a nap, ok?" I say calmly, brushing her hair out of her face. "Yes mommy." She says tiredly. I pick her up and set her down on my bed, and she falls asleep easily. Now for the hard part. "Why the fuck is there a little girl in my house? And why was she calling you mommy?" He asks incredulously as I sit on the couch next to him. I sigh. This is going to be a long story.

"She's mine. Two and a half years ago, this boy had asked me out. He's not from Amity, but he was popular, cute, sweet, so of course I said yes. He took me out on a cute little date, and I thought it was awesome. We got to his place and he tried to touch me. I told him no, but he just kept going. I hadn't told anyone because I didn't have friends and I wasn't supposed to be out of my house that night, my parents were strict, so I kept my mouth shut.

A month passed, and I found out I was pregnant. The school nurse found out, and immediately told my parents, I told them I was raped, but they didn't listen. They thought I was a slut. They wanted me to get an abortion, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to an innocent baby, so I gave birth at 14 years old, on August 17th, and my aunt took her in. I was almost never able to see Hazel, but I would find ways. After I came to Dauntless, I thought I would never see her again, so that's why I didn't tell you, or anyone, about her. And then today, my aunt brought her along with some adoption papers. So now, she's officially mine." I finish. He hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry. Can I just ask you one more thing?" He questions. I nod. "Who's the father?" "His name doesn't matter. He doesn't matter." I say with clenched teeth. Jordan nods, as if he was expecting that.

"We can set up her bedroom in the other guest room across the house, if you'd like." I look at him excitedly and nod. "We'll paint it, decorate it and everything. How does that sound, Taylor?" "That sounds awesome. Let's let Hazel pick out the colors and stuff though." He nods in agreement and I hear a small voice coming from our room. "Mommy?" "Yes sweetie?" I respond, smiling at her cuteness. She quietly opens the door and walks over to me. "I wanna pick out colors now." "Were you spying on me, sweetie?" I ask, amused. "She nods. "Colors, mommy. Colors!" She yells. "Do you wanna go now, honey?" She nods vigorously, and I laugh. "You can go then, girls." I nod and we leave and go to the paint store first.

I let her pick out the colors of the paint, she chose dark grey and a powder pink. After we get the paint, the furniture is next. I pick out a small, black wooden bedframe, a mattress, some other furniture like a grey rocking chair, a pink toy chest and a black dresser with grey accents. I pick out everything else we need and get it shipped to the apartment. We get back and start painting the room, which is a small, but cute little place that'll be perfect for Hazel. We paint the walls pink first, and then Jordan draws some accents in dark grey, letting little Hazel even paint her own section, which consists of little tiny handprints and Jordan helping her with making tiny hearts. He really seems to be liking Hazel, and I'm glad that she now has at least something like a father figure now.

I laugh at the sight on Jordan startlingly yelling at Hazel to not eat the paint. They're so cute, and I'm glad Jordan is so understanding of me having finish painting and we have a couple hours before it'll be dry, so I go and make dinner. Hazel washes off and then starts to help me make mac and cheese. We finish making it and she gestures for me to bend down so she can tell me a secret. "Seket ingeedent?" She asks in her cute little baby talk. I nod and she gets the bacon bits. She dumps the whole thing into the macaroni and then yells "Dinna time, Jawden!" Oh my gosh she's so precious.

He walks into the dining room as we finish setting the table and then we all sit down. Hazel bows her little head and prays, "God, we fank you for da yummy dinna. Amen." She then digs in and Jordan mouths to me "She's so cute." I nod and we all eat, Hazel babbling on about how good the dinner is and asking Jordan if he can figure out what the "seket ingeedent" is. "Is itttt chocolate?" He asks jokingly. She laughs. "No, silly!" "Is ittttt jelly beans?" He asks. She giggles. "Noo silly goose! Itsa bacon bits!" She babbles. He laughs. "Well now it's not a secret anymore, silly!" "Oopies!" She squeals, covering her mouth.

We all have a good laugh and we then start to set Hazel's room up. We finally finish and it looks perfect. Hazel squeals with excitement and starts jumping on her new bed. I laugh and get her into her pajamas and get her in bed. I sing her a song that I've sung to her since the day that she was born, and she's out like a light. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and leave the room. Jordan is waiting for me in the kitchen and as I walk in there he tackles me and his lips are on mine. I moan in surprise and kiss back. He wraps his arms around me and stops kissing me. I look at him questioningly, and then he does the unexpected. He gets down on one knee, and pulls a small box out of his pocket.

"Taylor, you are the light of my life, and I can't imagine living without you. You always know how to make me smile. I know we haven't been together all that long, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, sweetpea, will you marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a beautiful rose gold ring with a huge diamond in the center with a red gem on one side of it and a black gem on the other. I'm speechless. All I can do is nod as he smiles, stands up, and slips the ring on my finger. He kisses me sweetly and passionately, then picks me up and twirls me around. I pull away and grin happily at him. He smiles in return and sets me down. We walk into his room and get ready to go to bed. We lay down together and we drift off into each other's arms.

I'll update as soon as possible guys. Love you all!


	22. Chapter 18

So hey guys, I kinda had to change chapter 16 for this part, but not very much, just a small chunk of the sex scene. I also put in all of the dates so it's easier to see the storyline. Sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks for understanding, and here's chapter 18!

Wednesday, January 25th

Taylor's POV:

I wake up to a crying sound, and I'm confused for a second before I remember Hazel is here now. I look at the alarm clock next to the bed and it reads 3:34 A.M. God damn it. I stumble out of bed and head towards my crying baby. I walk in to see her sprawled out on the floor, struggling to breathe. I knew that Hazel has asthma, but I was never there when she had attacks in the past so I never knew how bad it was until this moment. I get her inhaler, which I found in her pocket when she changed, off of the nightstand. I know how to use it since the nurse at the hospital told me when she was born, so I help her until she is breathing normally again. As soon as she can, she starts wailing.

I try to comfort her and pull her into a hug. She continues to cry, but latches on to me like a monkey. Jordan walks in and looks confusedly at the scene before him. "Go get some water for Hazel, please." I request. He nods and leaves to the kitchen. He gets back quick and Hazel drinks the whole cup before passing out. "What happened? Why were you two on the floor?" Jordan asks as I place her in her bed. "She had an asthma attack, she's ok now though." I say, walking over and kissing him on the nose. "Thank you for your concern." I add playfully.

I go to walk away but Jordan grabs my hand and pulls me into him. His lips smash onto mine and I moan in surprise. I jump into his arms and he places his hands on my ass, squeezing tightly. His tongue slips into my mouth and I lightly bite his lip. He lets out a deep groan before carrying me to our room. He shuts and locks the door while I'm still in his arms, our lips never parting. He lays me down on the bed and as he begins to take of my shirt, there's a knock on the front door.

He groans, annoyed, before lifting himself off of me to go answer the door, leaving me in bed, flustered. I hear Cherisse and Robert talking, which means they were probably out partying and just got back. Just then, I get an idea. I strip off my shirt and pants to reveal my lacy black lingerie that I got shopping with Cherry. Jordan walks in, and his jaw literally drops. He shuts and locks the door and I giggle at his reaction. "Fuck." He groans before coming over to the bed and pressing his lips on mine.

SEX SCENE AHEAD

He squeezes my boob and I give him a small moan. I reach down to stroke him and I feel that he's already hard. I smirk into our kiss and unbutton his pants before he kicks them off. His lips leave mine just for a split second to take off his shirt, and I marvel at his perfect body. I start to palm him through his boxers before sneakily slipping my hand inside them. He groans at the bare contact. I then decide to flip us over. My lips leave his after we're flipped because they're now traveling down his perfect body. I kiss a line all the way down before slipping his boxers off and stroking him once again. I look up at him and his head is thrown back in pleasure.

I then get another sneaky idea. I look up at his member, which is actually quite large compared to the others I've seen, and lightly lick just the tip. "Oh fuck, Taylor." He says, thrusting up. Huh. I've never done that before. I decide to continue this newfound way to his pleasure, and attach my lips to the head. It's almost like he can't stop moaning as I bob my head up and down his member, going as far down as I can. I add my hand to the mix and his moans get even louder, and he starts to buck his hips. "Taylor, fuck, stop." He says. I stop and look up at him, confused.

"I was about to cum." He admits. "Really? I've never done that before." I say. "Well you're fucking amazing at it." He says, breathing heavily. I smile cheekily at him and he pulls me up to him for a kiss. He unclaspes my bra and throws it across the room. He starts to kiss my neck and then attaches his lips to my nipple, sucking gently, as if he was questioning if it was ok. I moan loudly in response, causing him to suck harder. He flips us over, so now I'm below him, and he switches to my other nipple, kneading the other with his hand. "Fuck, Jordan." I mewl. He hums in response, causing me to moan from the vibration. He then starts to travel down my body with his hand, his mouth still kissing my neck and breasts.

He lightly touches my area through my underwear and I moan at the contact. He presses harder on a spot that nobody has ever touched before, including myself. "What are you doing?" I ask, a light moan leaving my lips as he continues to massage this one spot that's giving me so much pleasure. "Has anybody ever done this to you before?" He asks teasingly, a huge grin on his face. "N-n- no. Never. Oh fuck." I say as he continues to put even more pressure on this spot and rubs torturingly slow.

"Um, J- Jordan?" I ask. "Yes, sweet pea?" He teases. I moan again. "C- can you g- g- go faster p- please?" I say, struggling to form a sentence. "Well of course sweet pea. All you had to do was ask." He says before increasing his speed. I moan louder than ever and I'm almost positive Robert and Cherry can hear exactly what's going on, but I honestly don't care right now. "Fuck Jordan I'm -" "Not so fast, sweet pea." He laughs, stopping completely. "Have you ever had an orgasm before?" He asks, unashamed. I look at him confusedly before shaking my head. "I think it's about time you did." He says before pulling my underwear off of me.

He spreads my legs and lightly touches my area. I buck my hips and moan as he starts to kiss down my body while still lightly rubbing that spot. He then brings his finger down and pushes into me. His mouth then goes down to my legs and begins to to inch further up, closer and closer to my heat as his finger is still pumping in and out of me. Right when I realize where his mouth is about to go, it's there, right on that spot.

"Oh fuck Jordan! Oh my god!" I squeal as he lightly kisses and licks at it, my hands desperately grasping at the bedsheets. I continue letting out profanities and moaning extremely loudly as he slowly builds up his speed. He adds another finger in and begins to suck on the spot, hard. "Oh my fucking god, Jordan! Fuck!" He curls his fingers up, hitting my spot inside me while still sucking on the other spot, quickly and urgently now. I feel almost dizzy at the pleasure he's giving me and I feel something slowly but steadily approaching. My hands go to his hair and I lightly tug at it causing him to moan, the vibration feels so good it's almost to much for me to handle. He sees that I like it so he keeps moaning as I tug on his hair. I then start to feel something in the pit of my stomach, like a pleasurable fire coursing through everything down there."Um, J- Jordan? I think I'm g- gonna- Oh fuck! Jordan!" I say before completely letting go as an inexplicable pleasure runs through my entire body, leaving me quivering and a moaning mess below him.

He gives my area one last kiss before coming back over to lay next to me. "Did you enjoy yourself, sweet pea?" He drawls. I'm still breathing heavily and I can barely form a coherent thought as I screw my eyes shut and nod as I ride out my orgasm. After it's over, I open my eyes and see him staring at my naked body. "Fuck you." I say, playfully pushing him. "Well now, I'm not sure you have enough energy for that. Let's do it another time." He teases. I roll my eyes.

"That was fucking amazing." I say, not quite regaining my breath. He smirks, being the cocky bastard that he is. "Was I really the first person to ever touch you there, sweet pea?" He asks, looking almost serious. I nod. "And you've never had an orgasm until just now." He says. I nod again. "Damn sweet pea. You didn't know what you were missing did you?" I shake my head, exhaustion almost taking over me. I smile lazily at him one last time before drifting off into sleep.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to see who it is and when I do, I squeal and try to hide my naked body under the sheets. Cherisse laughs, obviously amused at my embarrassment. "Have a good time last night Taylor? We could hear literally everything and Robert had to leave the apartment for a bit because you were so loud. Damn, girl!" She says, unfazed by the fact that there are only sheets covering my naked body. I blush. "Yeah, sorry about that. Can I get dressed please?" I ask. She nods and leaves the room, laughing.

I get up quickly and out on some boyshorts and a sports bra before slipping on one of Jordan's comfy shirts and exiting the room in search of some coffee. I look at the clock in the living room to see that it's only 8 in the morning. I don't have to be at training until 9 so I go to the kitchen to see Robert. I blush deeply when he sees me. "I'm so sorry about last night." I say apologetically. He just shrugs. "It's cool. Cherry is loud too, so I understand." I gape at him and he laughs. He offers me some coffee and I thank him before going to the dining room to sit down. I drink my coffee and then go to get ready for training.

I walk into Jordan's room and I see him getting some clothes out of his dresser with just a towel on. I blush, the embarrassing memories of last night replaying in my mind as he turns to me and smirks. "Good morning, love." He says, fishing the last thing he needs out of his dresser and slipping off his towel to get dressed. I stare at his body, unashamedly looking him up and down and I smile at him nervously.

"Good morning. Have you seen Cherry today?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Well get ready for a lot of sexual comments. Both her and Robert heard us last night." I say, going to the dresser to pick out some clothes of my own. He laughs as he disappointingly puts on some boxers. "More like they heard you last night." He jokes. I glare at him. "Oh please, I can make you loud, too." I tease. He rolls his eyes. "Yeah sure, sweet pea." I stick my tongue out at him and turn back to the dresser.

I find a pair of grey leggings and a cute black crop top and quickly put them on before I feel Jordan hug me from behind. "Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on?" He whispers into my ear. I giggle. I pull away and slip some sneakers on before I hear a scream.

I run out into the kitchen to see that Hazel just woke up and Cherry just met her. "Who's kid is this, Taylor?" Cherry asks. I sigh. "Sorry, you and Robert weren't here when she got here. She's mine. She was back in Amity with my aunt and she brought her back on visiting day, so now Hazel lives here. Sorry if she startled you." I explain. "Aw, Taylor. She's adorable! She looks just like you, you know." Cherry says, immediately accepting Hazel into the family. I grin. "Are you and Robert going to be here today? I have training and Jordan has a practice." I say. "Sorry, Taylor, we have plans. I'm sure you can just take her to training, though." She explains apologetically. I look at the time to see I don't have enough time to find a babysitter for her, so I get Hazel dressed and I leave for training.

As we're walking hand in hand, I get a lot of either strange or dirty looks from adults. I ignore them and walk with her faster so we aren't late for training. We walk through the door and all eyes are on me. All of the initiate trainers are here and half the dauntless borns and almost all of the transfers are here,and all eyes are trained at my daughter. She giggles at the attention. I go over to Tris and explain my problem. She said that it's fine and she'll watch the baby while I'm in the sim room because she's just overseeing things today. I thank her and I go sit next to Braden, who looks a bit confused at Hazel.

"Who's this?" He asks, curious. "This is Hazel. She's my daughter." I say. "Taylor, you're up first today, come on." Four calls out. I look at Braden apologetically. I get up and bring Hazel over to Tris. Four leads me into the sim room and I sit down. "You have a beautiful child, Taylor." He says, breaking his instructor mode face to give me a small smile. I thank him and sit in the chair. He injects me and within seconds, I'm drifting off into my sim.

Four's POV (OMF THIS IS NEW):

Taylor falls asleep and I check the computer for her info. Her past two fears were watching a loved one die and claustrophobia. Her aptitude is 4 out of 5 factions. I check her in the sim to see what fear she has today, and it's claustrophobia again. Hmm, it's supposed to go to another fear until they have no more. The injection must have malfunctioned.

I recalibrate the fear to see that it went to the other fear she's already been in. I recalibrate a couple more times with no luck. I finally give up and just let it run its course with claustrophobia. She gets out in 4 minutes 4 seconds, and she used the technique Tris told her to use. That's when it dawns on me the problem. Maybe she only has two fears, making her a dauntless prodigy, more than myself, even. It seems unlikely, but so does the other possibility of the injection malfunctioning, which doesn't happen often. "How'd I do? Why did I get that fear two days in a row?" She asks. I decide to be honest.

"Well, I'm thinking that either the injection malfunctioned, which almost never happens, or that all of your fears have already been shown." I explain nervously. She doesn't look surprised. "So I have two fears?" She asks. I nod. "How many fears do people usually have?" She questions. I suck in a breath. "It usually varies from 10 to 20. Since your fears are so low, you're a prodigy. You actually have the lowest amount of fears in all of Dauntless." Her eyes widen in shock.

"ALL of Dauntless?! Who had the least amount of fears before me?" I raise my hand. "Why else would my nickname be four?" I say. "Oh wow, Four. I'm sorry." She says, head hanging low. "What are you sorry for? I'll be glad to step out of the spotlight for you, Taylor. Once everyone knows, you'll be practically famous. Congrats." I say, smiling. She smiles back and gets up. "I'm gonna go get Hazel. Bye, four." She says. "Later, Two." I joke. "I'm not going to steal your number name too, Four." She smirks. "Oh come on, six and I are lonely. Please, Two?" She shrugs. "Alright, fine." She says with a laugh before leaving the room.

Taylor's POV:

I get my baby from Tris and head home. Hazel babbles about her short encounter with "tis" and we get home quite quickly. When we get there, I see a boy knocking on the door. "Can I help you?" I ask. He turns around and I recognize him. It's Dylan. "Taylor? What are you doing here?" He asks incredulously. "I live here. What are you doing here?" I snap back.

Hazel latches onto my leg. "Whose kid is that?" He sneers. "She's mine. Now what do you want?" I glare. "I need to talk to Jordan. I need a place to live and I want back in the band." He says, relaxing a bit and almost pleading to me. "We have guests from out of town in your room and the band found a replacement for you already." I state flatly. "Who in the fuck could replace me?" He asks. I point to myself and open the door. "Jordan will be back by 6, come back then." I say, slamming the door in his face.

"Hey princess, you want something to eat?" I ask Hazel. She nods and I make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I can't believe that she's almost 2, it feels like yesterday she was born, and she's absolutely beautiful just like she was the first time I ever laid eyes on her. Her beautiful green eyes, her shiny, bouncy hair, just like her father's.

Even though I love everything about her, I wish she never inherited anything from her excuse of a father. I hope I never have to speak his name ever again. I wish and hope I'll never see Peter again.

Well there you have it, Peter is Hazel's father. I hope you liked this chapter, more is coming! Please follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed! (P.S. OMG THERE'S SO MANY VIEWS I CAN'T OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!)


	23. Chapter 19

Wednesday, January 25th

Tris's POV:

I wave goodbye to the last initiate of the day and start to help Tobias clean up. "Did you know that Taylor only has 2 fears?" He asks once we're behind closed doors. I'm completely shocked. "Only two? How?" He shrugs and finishes cleaning up. "I have to go meet the girls and the Pedrad's. We're going to Erudite to find out the gender of Shauna's and Marlene's babies. I'll see you later." I call behind me as I walk out. He yells a goodbye and I'm on my way to the train.

When I get there, I see the train coming and everyone else is here already. We all start running and jump onto the train. The ride is quick, all of us making small talk on the way. We get to Erudite and jump off the train with ease. We all look around in wonder at the huge buildings around us. There are Erudite people all around us, scampering away in fear. We all laugh and make our way over to the maternity center. We make our way to the front desk and people stare at all of us. It probably is quite strange to see a bunch of Dauntless jump off a train and go to the maternity center, of all places. Marlene and Shauna step forward to the front desk, where a lady is reading a book. "Excuse me, my friend and I both have an appointment." Shauna spoke. The lady holds a finger up as she finishes her page. She looks up and squeals in terror.

We snicker and the woman scowls. "We have an appointment with Caleb Prior at 3:30 and 4:00." Marlene chimes in. The lady looks through the computer. "Shauna Parker and Marlene Brown?" She asks, uncertain. They both nod and she has an assistant take us to a waiting room. We sit there for about ten minutes, and at exactly 3:30 another assistant comes through the door. "Shauna Parker's appointment with Marlene Brown, Christina Black, Tris Prior, and Zeke Pedrad. Please come this way. Uriah waves goodbye to us and we all laugh as we are escorted into what looks to be an examination room.

We stand there for a minute and then the door opens to reveal Caleb. I give him a small smile and a wave and he grins discreetly back at me. "Shauna Parker, could you sit down and lift your shirt up? I'm going to extract a small amount of your child's DNA to determine its gender. And don't worry, it won't hurt you or the baby." He explains calmly. She nods nervously and lays down on the chair. She lifts her tight black shirt up to reveal her small baby bump. Caleb gets the needle ready and then walks over to her. Zeke holds Shauna's hand as Caleb plunges the shot into her. He expertly feels around her womb with the needle until he smiles. He takes it out and puts a little band aid on the wound before taking the shot over to a machine on the counter.

He feeds the DNA into the machine and in minutes it has completed the process. "99.99% Accuracy. Female." It reads. "Congratulations, Miss Parker. You're having a baby girl." Caleb says. Shauna squeals with excitement and Caleb grins. I can tell he is doing what he loves, working here. "Ok, Marlene Brown. You're next." Caleb says.

Zeke exits and a moment later Uriah comes in. "You are two months and a week, correct?" Caleb asks. "How did you know?" She asks. "I'm a mind reader." He says. Only I can tell he's joking but the rest of the room goes silent. I giggle and he grins. "I have access to all hospital records." He says. They relax and I grin at him. I'll have to run an ultrasound to find the baby, it's too small for me to detect like I did with Shauna's." He says. He sets it up quickly and we all see Marlene's little baby right there on the screen. Caleb injects her and finds the baby quick. He takes it out and puts it in the machine. "95.75% Accuracy. Female." It states. "It's a girl." Caleb smiles. We all cheer and Marlene gets up from the chair. "Congratulations, you two." Caleb says. I walk over to him.

"Can I schedule an appointment next month?" I question nervously. His eyes widen in shock. "You're having a baby?! With who?" He pipes. "Tobias Eaton. We're engaged and I'm one month pregnant." I respond. He takes a deep breath before responding. "I'd like to meet him over dinner. Tonight if you don't mind." He states. I nod and give him my information. "You can come by tonight around 7, we'll prepare dinner at our apartment. See you then, Caleb." I say, waving goodbye as all of my friends and I exit his office.

We get back to Dauntless as quick as possible, Shauna and Mar talking excitedly about their baby girls. I get to the apartment and unlock the door. I let myself in and see Tobias passed out on the couch. I laugh and shake him awake. "Tobyyy, wake upp. Caleb is coming over to have dinner with us tonight." He wakes up and smiles at me. "Let's make chicken." He says. I laugh and tell him I'm stopping by Chris's house. I get there and knock on the door and she opens it quick. "Hey Tris, I'm just about to go to my six week ultrasound. Wanna come?" She asks. I nod and we head over to the infirmary. We enter the examination room and the doctor is already there, setting up. "Sit down Christina." The woman says with a warm, welcoming smile. She lays down and the lady prepares to ultrasound. A minute later, we are looking at Chris's baby. When she checks the heartbeat, something weird happens. It's a lot faster than it should be. I look closely at the screen and notice something in the upper right hand corner.

"What's that?" I ask the doctor. She moves the wand and what we see is extremely startling. It's another baby! "Well Christina, it looks like you're having twins. Congratulations!" She says. Chris squeals so loud I have cover my ears. She gets cleaned up and hugs me tightly. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Will!" I look at the time to see that it's 6. I need to get home to help with dinner.

I hug Chris goodbye and head back to the house. I get home to see Tobias finishing up dinner and putting it in the oven to stay warm. "Aww, you made the chicken all by yourself?" I coo, stroking his face as he pulls me into a hug. "Yup." He says , grinning. "Christina is having twins." I say. "Aw, good for her. That's awesome." He says. We finish making dinner and setting the table as quick as possible. We go to our bedroom and get dressed into nicer clothes. For me, that's a nice black dress with flats, and for Tobias, black pants and a black button up.

We walk back out to hear a light, almost cautious knock on the door. Tobias goes and opens the door and Caleb is standing there, looking a bit anxious. "Hello Caleb. Please, come inside. My name is Four. I'm also known as Tobias Eaton, but I prefer Four." He greets, a stunning smile on his face. Caleb looks a bit shocked at a dauntless treating him so nicely, but he smiles at him and walks in. "You have a beautiful place. Do you two live together?" Caleb asks. Oh no. "Yes, we do." Tobias responds simply. "I'm not so sure that I approve of that." Caleb challenges. "Well we didn't ask for your approval, Caleb." I respond coolly, a bit more harsh than I intended. "What Tris is trying to say is what's the harm? We're getting married and we have a baby on the way, I think those are pretty good reasons to be living together." Tobias responds smoothly. Caleb takes a big breath. "Ok. What's for dinner?"

PAGE BREAK

Taylor's POV:

Hazel giggles as I toss her in the air, and then catch her. Hazel and I have been playing together all day just killing time. As the day goes by, she starts to get a bit tired so I put her down for a nap, tucking her in her bed and shutting off the lamp. I hear the front door open and slam. I run out to the living room to see an angry Jordan.

"Hey, are you o-?" I try to ask before he smashes his lips on mine. "I need you, now." He demands . I pull away. "Excuse me? Tell me what's wrong first." I fretted. "What's wrong is that I'm not on top of you right now." He snarls. "This is getting out of hand, Jordan. Stop right now." I demand. "Do you really think you can tell me what to do?" He says, his words slightly slurred. "Are you fucking drunk right now?" I yell. "Oh, fuck off." He says before forcing me against the wall and crashing his lips on mine. I push him away, fed up at this point. "Please don't make me hurt you, Jordan." I plead. He laughs. "Yeah, I'd like to see you tr-" he starts before I straight up punch him right in the jaw. "You fucking bitch." He says before trying to punch me back. I easily block him and pin him up against the wall by the neck. "Don't ever touch a woman without her permission, you son of a bitch." I say before punching him hard in the temple, causing him to go unconscious.

I take him to his bed and lay him neatly on it. I find a piece of paper and a pen and scribble a "goodbye" on it, tears now streaming down my face. I take off the engagement ring he gave me and place it on the nightstand with the note. I go into Hazel's room and wake her up. "Come on sweetie, we're going to leave the apartment for a few days, ok?" I say sweetly. She nods before I pick her up and she falls back asleep in my arms. With one last glance inside, I shut the door to the apartment and walk away, knowing exactly where I want to go.

I get to Tris' s apartment and knock lightly on the door. The door opens and reveals a boy wearing glasses and a blue button up. He looks at me a bit confused, as if trying to figure me out. Yeah, good luck with that. "Is Tris here?" I ask him. "Who are you? And whose baby is that?" He asks, ignoring my question. "I'm Taylor, one of Tris's initiates. The baby is mine. Is she fucking here or not?" I snap. He seems a little shocked, but he lets me inside and Tris is in the kitchen. "Taylor, what are you doing here?" Tris asks. "I need to talk to you, please." I say, my voice wavering. I'm about to lose it.

Just then, Four walks in from his bedroom. "Hey, what's going on?" He questions. "Hold Taylor's baby, Four. We have to talk." Tris says. I give Hazel to Four and Tris leads me into her room. As soon as she shuts the door, I break down. "Ohh, sweetie." Tris says, hugging me tightly. I sob into her shoulder, thankful she cares. She lets go and sits us down on her bed, her hand still hugging my shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, Taylor." She says soothingly. I take a minute to get control over my emotions, and when I'm good enough, I turn to her.

"Jordan. He came home completely drunk and tried to have sex with me. I told him no but he wouldn't stop. He even tried to hit me. I had to knock him out and then I took Hazel and left. I had no clue where to go so I came here." I spill. She has this look on her face like she knows why it happened. "Taylor, there have been rumors about a serum some people have been slipping into people's alcoholic drinks that makes them extremely violent. That might have happened to Jordan. Good thinking, knocking him out. You better get back to him, the serum theoretically only lasts about an hour." She explains.

Just then, there is a knock on the bedroom door. Tris sighs and goes to answer it as I'm left kind of confused. She opens the the door and it's the asshole himself standing there, Jordan. His eyes look quite red and puffy, almost as if he's been crying. Tris steps in front of him, trying to block him from seeing me.

"Please, let me explain. I wasn't in control of my actions, it was like someone took over my brain and all I could do was watch. I would never have even thought about doing anything that. I swear." His eyes are pleading with me. "It was definitely the serum. Someone must have slipped it into his drink. Let's go check the cameras." Tris concludes before calling out to Four to get the keys for the control room.

We all leave to go and the boy I the blue button up decides to tag along, judging by his blue shirt, he's a curious little Erudite. He's kinda cute. We get to the control room and Four unlocks the door. We all go inside and Jordan tells Four where to look. They get the footage and we all start to watch it. We watch as Jordan orders a drink on the camera and they give it to him quickly. We watch very closely at the drink. Jordan looks away from it for a second to wave at someone, and I myself almost missed the little blur of a man's arm slipping a dissolving pill into the drink before slipping away. When I see the man's face, I gasp in surprise and horror.

It's him. It's the man who ruined my life while simultaneously giving me the best thing that ever happened to me. Peter. I take my baby from Four and hug her tightly. She's passed out, thankfully. I never want her seeing her father's face. "Peter?" Tris and I say simultaneously. I look to her in surprise. "You know him?" I ask. She nods. "He was in my initiate class. Wait, how do you know him, Taylor?" She responds. I squeeze Hazel tighter. "Don't want to talk about it." I say flatly. Tris notices my slight squeeze on my child and her eyes widen in horror.

"Did he- did you- is she- oh my god Taylor!" She yells in shock. I feel tears on my face as I remember every second of what happened that night. I feel Tris hugging me, speaking softly and sympathetically. "I hate him, I hate that she's his. I want him fucking dead." I state coldly through my tears. I look to Jordan and he's looking at my baby, torn. Now he knows who my babies father is, and with what Peter just did to him and what he did to me, Jordan looks ready to kill.

"Let's call Max, so we can get Peter arrested." Four says, instructor mode on. He whips out his phone and dials the number. Max picks up and Four explains the situation, and also mine, although there isn't anything they can do now. Four hangs up after a minute and sighs. "They want to interview Taylor, they are already arresting him for the serum, so Max is going to try to get him charged for rape as well so he'll be in prison even longer. Is that ok with you, Taylor?" Four asks. I nod and kiss my baby on the cheek.

Her gorgeous eyes flutter open and she smiles brightly when she looks up at me. "Hey sleepyhead, did you have a nice nap?" I ask her playfully. She nods and burrows her head into the crook of my neck, the shiny, blonde curls on her head bouncing around. That hair is one of the traits she got from her father, along with the hint of blue in her eyes, although the green in my eyes almost completely dominate her pretty irises. I smile at her gesture and with that, we all leave the control room.

We go to the waiting room outside of Max's office he comes out, a friendly smile on his face. He asks for me first so I hand my baby to Jordan and follow Max into his office. He sits me down in a chair and sits behind his desk. "Hello, Taylor. How are you?" He asks politely. "I think I'm ok, just a bit shaken up by what just happened." I reply with a smile. "Ok, so what I want to talk about firstly is what you saw on that tape. It was Peter, correct?" Max asks, leaning slightly closer towards me. "Yes, it was him." I reply, a bit tense. "Ok, I just needed you to say it was Peter. Now, about the other situation." He says, a bit cautious. I shudder at the mention of "the other situation."

"I apologize if this is hard for you, and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'd like to know every single detail about what happened that night he impregnated you." He explains, a sympathetic look on his face. I nod.

"I was at school, in my way to my next class. He walked over to me and started flirting with me, and then asked me out. I said yes, of course. He's a good looking guy and he was candor, so I didn't know him. I thought he was pretty nice. I had to sneak out to see him, and we had a cute little picnic out by the apple trees and we talked a lot. We went to his place and hung out there a bit as well. He kissed me, without warning, and started groping me. I tried to pull away, I hadn't ever been taught self defence, so I was completely defenceless. He pinned me down and stripped me. Do you need all of the details?" I ask, not wanting to give too much information.

"I would prefer if you told me everything, if you don't mind, of course." He responds sweetly. I nod. "He started touching me, and by then I had just given up trying to get away. I laid there, completely still. He took off his own clothes, while pinning me down, and went straight for it. I begged for him to at least use protection, he just laughed. When he entered me, to be brutally honest I barely felt him. I wasn't a virgin, and he isn't very big, so since i couldn't get him to stop, I pissed him off. Like a lot. I kept making a lot of small dick jokes. He got really angry and hit me a few times, and then without warning, he came inside me. At this point I was terrified. He made me get my clothes back on and leave as soon as he was done, and a month later, I found out I was pregnant with that disgusting asshole's baby." I conclude, feeling even more angry towards Peter.

Max smiles. "Thank you so much, Taylor. Now we have enough evidence to take him to candor for a trial and he'll be in prison for at least 10 years." Max says, leading me out of his office. "Now, since we have Peter in custody at the moment, would you like to speak with him? He's been asking for you." Max asks.

I contemplate it for a moment. I guess I'll see what he has to say. I nod and Max takes me. We get to the cell and there he is, in his disgusting gorgeousness, Peter. He looks at me in confusion, as if he doesn't recognise me, and then his eyes widen. "Taylor." He says. I nod stiffly. "You never told me we have a child together. I'd like to meet her." He says, using that "I'm innocent" face he tricked me with so long ago. "Never. I will never let you anywhere near her." I seethe. His eyes widen.

"But she's my daughter, at least let me see a picture of her or something." He begs. He almost looks like he has emotions, he must have gotten better at his acting skills. But, he is the father, so I reach in my pocket to fish out the photo of her I keep with me at all times. I've had it there ever since she came to Dauntless. I show him our perfect child through the cell bars and he looks at it, almost lovingly. "She's beautiful. She has your eyes, you know." He smiles. I smile back. "She has your hair." I respond. He chuckles, a tear slipping down his face.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I had another chance to be a good father to our child, I hope someday I'll meet her." He says. "Maybe, but not today." I respond, giving him the picture through the bars. He takes it graciously. "Thank you." He says, looking at the picture once more. I nod before leaving with Max. Maybe someday, Peter could be a better father. But not today. Not tomorrow, and not for another 10 years. But, maybe someday.

**hope you liked this chapter, my lovelies!**


End file.
